Pokemon Mystery Dungeon One-Shots
by pokeball645
Summary: *Inspired by Tashasaurous and her Life FAR from Normal series* A series of One-Shots starring four different teams from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fans, pokeball645 here with something new for ya. I'm putting together a series of One-Shots featuring the teams I've made in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. These teams will go through everyday life adventures, some which can be suggested by you, the readers. Only one team per One-Shot idea though. Here are the teams and team members you'll expect to see in these:

From Blue Rescue Team: Team Revolution: Zack (Machop), Totodile, and Absol

From Explorers of Darkness: Team Fire Claw: Leon (Meowth) and Charmander

From Explorers of Sky: Team Plant Shock: Jack (Shinx) and Bulbasaur

And finally, from Gates to Infinity: the Aquatic Dragons: Ike (Axew) and Oshawott

Those are the four teams you'll see through this series of One-Shots.

I'd also like to think Tashasaurous for inspiring me to make something like this with her Life FAR from Normal series. Tashasaurous, if you're reading this, thank you very much, you're an inspiration.

Now the disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company.

Thank you and enjoy folks!


	2. Zack's Icy Experience

**This first One-Shot is kinda based off of some scenes from the movie Ice Age, which is owned by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, enjoy!**

* * *

Zack's Icy Experience

It was a nice snowy day, and a Machop, that used to be a human being named Zack, was walking in the cold snowy ground happily, but the silence of his walk was interrupted by an unfamiliar sound.

"What was that?" Zack asked as he looked ahead to see that the sound, that sounds like the cry from a baby so he ran over to the cave, and he was shocked by what he saw.

In the cave was a Hydreigon flying a little above a scared baby... a human baby as the Hydreigon asked himself, "Now where did this little pipsqueak come from?"

Zack was shocked when he saw the scared human baby as he thought, "It-It's a human baby!? How did that little guy get here, I thought this world had only Pokemon in it? It doesn't matter, I've gotta save the little guy!" Then he ran into the cave and smacked Hydreigon on the head with a good Karate Chop, dazing him and also calming the baby down a bit.

"I like pie!" Hydreigon said, dazed from the Karate Chop Zack gave him as he fell to the floor, then the baby laughed and clapped his little hands.

"There's gotta be a way to get this little guy back home with humans." Zack said as he picked the baby up and walked out of the cave, and then it occurred to him, "I know, I can get Totodile and Absol to help me with the little guy. I'd better get back to Pokemon Square." and with that, Zack began to run back to Pokemon Square with the baby in his arms.

* * *

Once he made it back to Pokemon Square, which had a bit of a blanket of snow around it as well, Zack made it back to a building that looked like himself, a Machop, as he said, "Okay, I've made it back to the Team Revolution base. I just hope Totodile and Absol are home."

Then he went inside and saw his two teammates, Totodile and Absol, locked in a game of checkers.

Absol then moved his piece, "King me." but instead, Totodile got mad and swatted the board away.

"Uh guys?" Zack called to get their attention as Totodile and Absol turned to him.

"Hey Zack, where have ya been buddy?" Totodile asked happily, then he noticed the baby and asked, "Hey are you trying to earn some extra money by babysitting?"

Then Zack explained what happened before he came back, and needless to say, Totodile and Absol were shocked by what they've just heard as Totodile exclaimed, "Wow, so you weren't the only human after all!"

"Yeah, but Gardevoir told me that I was here to help save the world, so how did this little guy get here, and still as a human?" Zack asked while the baby crawled around the team base.

"I don't think this is the best time to wonder that. You said you saw this little one in a cave in the snow scared by a Hydreigon?" Absol asked while the baby crawled back over to them.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what would've happen to this little guy if I hadn't knocked Hydreigon away. Now all we have to do is return this kid to his parents."

"But we don't even know if his parents are here, or where they're going for that matter." Totodile pointed out just before the baby pulled on his tail, "Ow!"

"Hold on, Last night, I did see a couple of unfamiliar faces going down Frosty Forest and down a different path away from Mt. Freeze. Their bodies were covered in coats, so I guess that they might be the baby's parents.

"A path away from Mt. Freeze?" Zack and Totodile asked in confusion.

"A path that leads to a place called Glacier Canyon. I've been to that spot before I've met up with you two, and there are times that the path leading there closes up with snow. So my guess is that his parents should still be there. But, one never knows what to expect down the path to Glacier Canyon." Absol explained as Zack looked at the baby who just unknowing flung a pan of berries as they hit the three members of Team Revolution in the faces, covering them in berry juice.

"Cute, real cute." Totodile said before licking some of the berry juice off his face while Zack and Absol just wiped it off their faces.

"I guess we have no other choice." Zack said as he walked over to pick up the baby, then he gave him to Totodile before he told his team, "Guys, we're returning this little guy to his parents, so we're off to Glacier Canyon. Absol, since you're the only one out of the three of us that's been down that path before, it's up to you to lead us down that path."

Absol nodded, "You can count on me."

"Hear that little guy? We're gonna take you back to your Mama and Dada. In the name of Team Revolution." Totodile told the baby before he made funny noises to make the baby laugh.

"Okay Team Revolution, we're off to Glacier Canyon!" Zack declared as he opened the door.

"Right!" Totodile and Absol nodded before the three of them went out the door with Totodile carrying the baby as they head off on the road to Glacier Canyon.

* * *

And so, Team Revolution set off from Pokemon Square to Glacier Canyon with Absol leading the way.

As they walked in Lapis Cave, the baby then began to poke Totodile a little, but Totodile just shook it off.

Then the baby poked him again, so Totodile smiled and poked the baby back, then the baby frowned as he poked Totodile again, then the Big Jaw Pokemon frowned as he poked the baby again.

Soon Totodile was having a poke fight with the baby, which annoyed Zack as he called behind him, "Don't make me come back there!"

"Hey, he started it!" Totodile yelled as the baby poked him in the nose.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Zack said as they kept walking.

* * *

Once they made it out of Lapis Cave, and also stopping the little poke fight as well, Team Revolution decided to take a route that was away from Mt. Blaze which would also get them to the Frosty Forest, but when they did, they hit a bit of a fork in the road.

"You're lost, aren't you Absol?" Zack asked with a dull look on his face.

"No, I know exactly where to go." Absol replied in annoyance.

Totodile then noticed a Sneasel in front of them, sharpening his claws, so he told the other two, "Let's ask that guy for directions." that made the Sneasel turn to them in confusion.

"No Totodile, I don't need directions." Absol declined.

Zack sighed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll ask him." Then Zack walked up to Sneasel and asked, "Hey, do you know the way to Glacier Canyon?"

"Glacier Canyon? Just go down the right path, then take a left to the Frosty Forrest, turn left from there, and you're on your way to Glacier Canyon. Oh, and if you've hit the Frosty Grotto, you've gone too far." Sneasel explained while pointing to Team Revolution's right.

"Thank you, let's go guys." Zack said as he and his team went down the right path, leaving Sneasel alone.

"Now what kind of business do those three have with a place like Glacier Canyon?" Sneasel asked himself, then he shrugged and went back to sharpening his claws.

* * *

As they continued down the path to Glacier Canyon, the baby started to cry, and continued to cry as they continued down the path.

As they walked further down the path, Totodile was no struggling to hold the baby who kept crying while Zack had his hands on his head to try and block the noise as he said, "Oh, you've gotta make it stop! I can't take it anymore!"

"I've face off against Ghost-Type Pokemon that didn't complain this much!" Absol said, quite annoyed with the crying himself.

Totodile was holding the baby upside-down as he said, "The little guy's squirming up a storm!"

"That's because you're holding him wrong!" Absol told his teammate.

"Watch his head Totodile!" Zack yelled.

"Just put him down!" Absol said as they made a stop to check the baby.

As Totodile set the crying baby on a tree stump, he grumbled, "Sheesh, pick him up, put him down, make up your mind. Damn that white Pokemon mutt!"

"What did you just say!?" Absol yelled in offense.

"Don't say that, there's a kid here!" Zack scolded before they turned their attention to the crying baby.

Absol got a good look and noticed something as he told his teammates, "Guys look, his nose looks a little dry."

"That must mean something's wrong with him." Totodile said.

"Someone should give it a little lick, just to be safe." Absol suggested.

"I'll do it!" Totodile volunteered as he picked the baby up again.

Then Zack realized something else as he tried to stop Totodile by saying, "Whoa, hang on a second! He's wearing something humans call a diaper!"

"So?" Totodile asked with his tongue sticking out.

"So what do you think happens to it if he poops?" Zack asked with his arms crossed.

His teammates realized what he meant as Absol went, "Oohhh."

Totodile put his tongue back into his mouth as he pointed out, "Humans are gross!"

Zack felt offended by what Totodile just said, but he did a pretty good job at hiding it as he said, "Okay, you, check for poop."

"Hey why do I have to be the poop checker?" Totodile complained, really not wanting to do a job like that.

"Because you're an idiot." Absol answered with a dull look.

"Because you're the shortest one out of all three of us here, and because I'll smack you hard with my Thunder Punch if you don't!" Zack added while glaring at Totodile who stepped back a bit.

"Why else?" Totodile asked, and he shouldn't have.

"NOW TOTODILE!" Zack yelled angrily.

"OKAY OKAY, jeez, someone needs some anger management." Totodile mumbled as he went over to check on the baby, "Ew, yuck! Ew! Oh boy, what have his parents been feeding him?" Totodile then held the diaper and began to move around, "Okay, look out! Hot stuff, coming through!"

"Hey, watch it!" Zack said while flinching a little.

"Stop waving that thing around!" Absol scoled while flinching a little when Totodile came his way.

"I'm slipping, I'm slipping!" Totodile said, then he gave off a playful grin as he tossed the diaper into the air as it opened up and landed on Zack's face as he screamed and quickly got the diaper off his face and tossed it to the ground. Totodile then laughed as he held the baby, "It's clean! I got ya good Zack!" then he laughed some more while the baby cried.

Zack smacked Totodile on the head with his Thunder Punch, "Will you cut it out!?" the silly face on Totodile made the baby giggle, until Totodile shook it off, then it made the baby cry again.

"Hey do that again, he loves it." Absol said as Zack smacked Totodile on the head again, making the baby giggle at the silly face until Totodile shook it off again.

"You know, it's making me feel better too." Zack smiled while kissing his fist.

Totodile was still sore about being smacked as he walked over to Absol, held the baby up to him and said, "Here, you hold him dude." that only gave Totodile one more smack to the head, making the baby giggle as he tried to smack Totodile himself, only to have the Big Jaw Pokemon hold his arm firmly, which made the baby cry again as Totodile set him back on the stump to give him a new diaper, one made out of leaves.

"Here, let me try something." Absol said, standing in front of the baby as he covered his eyes with his front paws, "Where's the baby? There he is!" The baby blinked a couple of time while Absol covered his eyes again, "Where's the baby? THERE HE IS!" he got a little too close and made the baby cry again.

"Stop it Absol, you're scaring him!" Zack scolded while pushing Absol away from the baby.

Just then, they a growl from the baby's belly and Totodile knew what that meant, "Aha, the little guy's hungry!" then the baby cried once again.

"How about some milk?" Zack suggested.

"Ooh, good idea! I'd love some!" Totodile said happily.

"Not you, the baby!" Absol said.

"Well excuse me, but I happen to be thirsty too buddy!" Totodile argued.

Absol got close to Totodile's face, making him shake, as Absol then told him, "You're a little short to be mouthing off to me, wouldn't you-"

Zack had his eyes shut tight and his hands on his head again as he shouted, "ENOUGH!" that made the others stop what they were doing as it echoed throughout the area they were in, then Zack opened his eyes and sighed, "Thank you."

* * *

After getting the baby something to eat, Team Revolution continued on down the cold path to Glacier Canyon, and they were getting closer and closer.

They were now in front of a bunch of caves as Absol said, "Okay guys, it's not that much further now. All we have to do is go through one of these caves and we'll be in Glacier Canyon."

Zack sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Ya hear that little fella? You're almost home." Totodile told the baby in his arms who laughed happily and clapped, then Totodile turned to Absol and asked, "So which way do we go?"

"Easy, the one right in front of us." Absol answered while pointing ahead of us.

"Good, let's go, I'm freezing my tail off." Zack said before they entered the middle cave.

As they walked in the cave, they didn't even know that they were being watched by three figures who snickered and quietly followed after them.

Then as they kept walking in the cave, Totodile suddenly shivered and then asked, "Is it my imagination or is this place getting colder and colder?"

Zack and Absol shivered as well while Zack replied, "It's not just you buddy, it's definitely getting colder in here."

"This could only mean one thing. Guys, I don't think we're the only ones in this cave." Absol said seriously, then they suddenly heard some laughter.

"You are correct, Mr. Disaster Pokemon!" three voices called out as Team Revolution had their guard up as the cold wind picked up a bit.

"We're so glad you three decided to visit us!" a buff voice called, which was one of the three voices from earlier.

"We've been waiting for someone like you to come here!" a scratchy voice added.

"Someone to come and have some fun with us!" a third voice finished as three figures appeared in front of them and they began to introduce themselves.

"Delibird!" the owner of the scratchy voice said, showing that it was a Delibird.

"Glaile!" the second Ice-Type introduce.

"And Abomasnow!" the owner of the buff voice introduced.

"Also known as the Icy Challengers!" all three Ice-Types declared, in odd poses, making Team Revolution sweat drop while the baby laughed and clapped his hands.

"The Icy Challengers? Well it's nice to meet you and all, but we've gotta return a baby to his parents, so could you-" Zack tried to explain, but he was interrupted by the Icy Challengers.

"We've heard a lot about you, Team Revolution." Abomasnow said, surprising the Rescue Team.

"About how you've saved many lives during your past adventures." Delibird added.

"How you've ventured through Sky Tower to get help from the legendary Rayquaza." Glaile added in.

"And so, we'd have to test you three ourselves. We issue three challenges! Lose and turn back and never return! Win and continue towards Glacier Canyon!" the Icy Challengers said together as Team Revolution huddled up.

"Well, didn't expect to run into something like this." Absol whispered.

"Well what do we do now?" Totodile asked as the baby grabbed his nose.

"They're not gonna let us through unless we go through with these challenges of theirs. I guess we have no choice but to play along." Zack told his teammates before all three of them nodded before turning to the Icy Challengers as Zack said, "We'll do it!"

"Good. Now the first challenge is a race around the cave against Delibird." Abomasnow said as Delibird stepped up.

"A race? In that case, I'll step up to the race." Absol said while stepping forward.

* * *

Challenge 1: Race throughout the cave

Absol and Delibird too their place at the starting line with the others standing in the sidelines.

"This will be a simple one lap race, first one to reach the finish line wins. Using your moves is not allowed, except for the moves that help boost your speed, outrun any Pokemon, and above all avoid the obstacles." Abomasnow explained, then he asked the racers, "Now then, are you ready?"

"Ready." the racers nodded.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!" Glaile yelled as Absol and Delibird dashed off and the race was under way.

Absol was running while Delibird was flying a little above the ground as the two ran through the cave, avoiding obstacles like any Pokemon living in the cave and shards of ice sticking out the walls, floors, and the ceiling while trying to outrace each other.

"Yeah, show'em Delibird!/You've got this!" Abomasnow and Glaile cheered for their friend.

"Go Absol, go!/Show'em your speed buddy!" Zack and Totodile cheered for Absol while the baby cheered in his own way as Absol was starting to get ahead of Delibird.

The two raced hard and as they saw the finish line in front of them, they picked up the pace as Delibird was slowing getting in front of Absol as Delibird closed his eyes and cheered, "YEAH, I'M GONNA WIN! I'M GONNA-" since he couldn't see where he was going, he crashed into a shard of ice as Absol quickly passed the finish line.

"And victory goes to Absol!" Zack and Totodile cheered as they gave each other a high-five while the baby cheered in his own way while Absol stood proud while panting as Delibird stumbles to Abomasnow and Glaile and seeing Staryus and Starmies.

"Not to worry, this is only one challenge. There's two more challenges left." Abomasnow smirked as Team Revolution got ready for the second challenge.

* * *

Challenge 2: Test Your Might

About 50 icicles were now in front of Zack and Abomasnow who were taking this challenge next.

"This challenge is something we'd like to call Test Your Might. The rules are that the challengers can use a move and only one move to break the icicles you see in front of you, no icicle is to be left unbroken, and whoever breaks all 50 icicles on their side wins the challenge!" Glaile explained as Zack and Abomasnow got ready to break some ice.

"Ready? Set... BREAK SOME ICE!" Delibird declared.

" **Karate Chop!** / **Wood Hammer!** " Zack and Abomasnow then began to break the icicles with their Karate Chop and Wood Hammer.

"Yeah, break that ice Abomasnow!" Delibird and Glaile cheered as as the challengers broke 20 icicles and are raring to go.

"Show them what your Karate Chop can do!" Totodile cheered while holding the baby, who laughed and cheered, in the air just as they got 15 more icicles.

Absol noticed that the recoil damage from Wood Hammer was beginning to get to Abomasnow as he thought, "Looks like I already know the winner of this challenge."

Abomasnow was beginning to feel the pain from recoil damage as he and Zack got down to their last 10 icicles as he kept chanting, "Gotta keep going! Gotta keep going! Gotta keep-" then as his forty fifth icicle, his hand slipped and slapped the icicle on the edge as it hit him in the face while Zack chopped down the last few icicles in front of him.

"And Team Revolution wins the second challenge!" Delibird declared while Zack pumped his fists in the air and gave off a victory yell as Abomasnow rubbed his sore face.

"I've gotta stopped chanting to myself when I'm close to the end of a challenge." Abomasnow muttered to himself.

* * *

Final Challenge: Chomp-Off

Another set of icicles were set in front of Totodile and Glaile as part of the final challenge.

"This is it, we're down to the final challenge: The Chomp-Off!" Abomasnow declared while some Ice-Type Pokemon who were living in the cave watched as well and began to cheer.

"Oh yeah, a chomping competition! I've hit the jackpot!" Totodile cheered happily.

Glaile chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up! I'm known as the best ice chomper around these parts!"

"Well I happen to be a top notch chomper myself!" Totodile said while showing his teeth.

"Here are the rules, each contestant may use only one move of their choosing to chomp through the icicles, and this challenge goes on for one minute. Whoever chomps the most icicles in under one minute wins!" Delibird explained, then he got ready to call it while Glaile got ready and Totodile licked his jaws, "Get ready... Get set... CHOMP!"

" **Ice Fang!** / **Crunch!** " Totodile's fangs were covered in ice as he and Glaile began to chomp up icicles as fast as they can using Ice Fang and Crunch.

"Come on Totodile, chomp those icicles!/ It's all you buddy!" Zack and Absol cheered while Abomasnow and Delibird cheered for Glaile as the two picked up the pace of their chomping, trying to outchomp each other.

As they both got down to only 10 seconds left, Glaile was trying hard to catch up to Totodile, who was still happily chomping icicles as Glaile thought, "I will not let anyone outchomp me! Time to pick up the pace!"

Glaile then began to speed up, but then, without warning, his tooth chipped on his next icicle as he had tears of pain in his eyes before he gave off a painful scream while Totodile kept chomping the ice when...

"TIME'S UP!" Abomasnow declared while Delibird flew up a bit to look at the chomped icicles.

"And so, with a new ice chomping record of 156 icicles... Totodile of Team Revolution wins the match! And thus, Team Revolution won all three challenges!" Delibird declared while Glaile jumped around, still in pain.

"YEAH BABY!" Totodile cheered while the other two Team Revolution team members and the baby joined in the celebration.

"Those guys are good, aren't they?" Delibird asked Abomasnow and Glaile.

"I guess they don't call themselves heroes for nothing." Glaile mentioned, still in a little pain.

"There's only one thing left to do, come on." Abomasnow said as he and his teammates walked up to Team Revolution, then he said, "Team Revolution, you've won all the challenges, you may now get to Glacier Canyon. But first, we have to ask you one last thing."

Zack raised an eyebrow and asked, "And that would be...?"

Then suddenly, Abomasnow, Glaile, and Delibird has sparkles in their eyes, and they looked as happy as a trio of kids in a Candy Store as they asked, "Can we please get an autograph? You guys are our inspiration!" That made Zack, Totodile, and Absol blink before they fell over while the baby laughed.

* * *

After giving the Icy Challengers an autograph each, Team Revolution have finally made it out of the cave and to a cold area with a great snowy view.

"This is it guys, we're in Glacier Canyon." Absol said while the baby laughed happily in Zack's arms.

"Awesome! Now we just need to find the little guy's folks." Totodile said as they walked around to find the Mother and Father.

"But this is a big canyon, how are we gonna find them like this?" Zack asked while looking around.

The baby then spotted something in front of them as he smiled reached his tiny little arms out to it while saying, "Mama. Papa." that got Zack's attention as he and the other two looked ahead to see two figures in winter coats.

Absol recognized them as he pointed to them and said, "I know those two. They must be the baby's parents." Absol said as the two figures turned to see that in the hoods were two human faces as they smiled once they saw the baby in Zack's arms.

"They're the only humans around, so those two must his parents." Zack said as they looked at the baby again.

"Well little guy, I guess this is goodbye." Totodile said sadly while giving the baby one last hug, "Just don't forget about us, okay?"

"We won't forget about you." Absol said with some small tears in his eyes while nuzzling the baby gently.

Zack then took the baby back into his arms as he said, "It's been fun. You'll always be considered an honorary member of Team Revolution." then he gave the baby one final hug before he gave him to the Mother who smiled gratefully at the three Pokemon while the Father gave Zack a necklace with a symbol for Fighting-Type Pokemon, Water-Type Pokemon, and Dark-Type Pokemon before the happily reunited family left to another great place in the world, leaving Team Revolution alone.

Totodile had tears in his eyes as he sniffed, "I'm gonna miss the little guy."

Zack then patted Totodile on the shoulder and assured, "We'll all miss him Totodile, but he's back with his parents, where he belongs."

"He's right, we did the right thing." Absol agreed while Totodile wiped his tears away.

"Yeah, I guess we did, but that kid would've been a great member to the team." Totodile said, then he smiled at his friends and said, "Well, come on guys, let's get back to where we belong!"

"Oh, good thinking there my- You're it!" Zack suddenly tagged Totodile and then ran off while laughing.

"Not it!" Absol yelled while running after Zack.

Totodile gave off a playful smirk, "Oh, you guys wanna play around? Well here I come!" then he happily ran after his friends.

And so Team Revolution began to playfully head back to Pokemon Square, knowing that their journey to bring a human baby back to his human parents will be in both their minds and in their hearts, forever.

 **The End**


	3. Team Fire Claw VS Pikipek

**This next One-Shot stars Team Fire Claw from Explorers of Darkness, it also shows a Pokemon from the upcoming 7th generation, and it's based off an episode of one of my favorite cartoon shows, Timon and Pumbaa which is owned by Disney. Have fun and enjoy the One-Shot!**

* * *

Team Fire Claw VS Pikipek

It was a nice and quiet day, the sun was shining, Flying-Type Pokemon were flying in the air, and napping against a big and old looking tree were the Pokemon duo called Team Fire Claw, who happened to be a Meowth who was once a human named Leon, and his partner and best friend Charmander. Team Fire Claw was taking a nice nap against the tree.

Suddenly, they were disturbed from their slumber by the sound of fast rapid pecking when Leon and Charmander looked at each other in confusion as Charmander asked, "Hey, what was that?" Then some more pecking sounds were heard that shook the area a little as Leon then had his tail on top of Charmander's flaming tail, burning the Meowth's tail a bit.

"YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!" Leon yelled in pain as he shot up to the air while holding his burnt tail, then he landed face first into the grass next to Charmander.

Charmander then looked up at the tree and asked his partner, "Hey, Leon, do you see that?"

Leon got his face off the grass to spit out some grass that got in his mouth as he stick his tongue out in disgust, "Yuck! See what?"

"That Flying-Type Pokemon in the tree!" Charmander pointed up as the two of them saw a Flying-Type Pokemon that looked like a woodpecker as Charmander continued with, "I've never seen that guy around here before, and by the looks of things he's just pecking our favorite napping tree until it's nothing but a big pile of sawdust!" Then the Woodpecker Pokemon pecked a branch on the tree until it was no more.

Leon glared at the mysterious Pokemon as he yelled into a megaphone, "Hey, you up there, with the feathers and the annoying beak, stop with the pecking on the tree!"

"Wait, hold on a second, I think I heard something." the Woodpecker Pokemon said to himself, "To me, it sounded like some kind of annoying Cat Pokemon telling a little Pikipek, like myself, to stop with the pecking on this tree." then the Pokemon, Pikipek, glared at Team Fire Claw below and then shouted, "WELL FORGET IT! I'M NOT STOPPING!" Pikipek then pecked on the tree again, annoying Leon, and then a branch fell off the tree and landed on top of Leon and Charmander, then they poked their heads out of any holes in the branch and blinked a couple of times as Pikipek then laughed while pointing at them.

"Leon, something tells me he won't go away that easily." Charmander said as they squeezed out of the branch.

"Oh yeah? Well, this tree ain't big enough for three Pokemon!" Leon said with his arms crossed while glaring at Pikipek.

Leon then walked away a bit as Charmander then asked his partner, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Charmander, and neither are you. It's that bird that's gonna fly the coop." Leon answered while making a flapping motion with his paws.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Charmander asked in confusion with his arms crossed.

"Trust me, I have an idea." Leon smirked as he began to whisper the plan to Charmander.

* * *

Later, Team Fire Claw had a wooden ladder against their napping tree to put their plan in motion... whatever the plan was.

"So, let me get this straight, you're gonna climb this wooden ladder to grab that Flying-Type Pokemon and throw him as far away from our napping spot as possible, then we can resume our nap. Is that about it?" Charmander asked while holding the ladder steady. (A/N: That's the plan?)

Leon nodded, "That's correct Charmander. Now you stay down here and hold the ladder steady for me, I'll be back down with that pesky Flying-type pest." After Charmander nodded, Leon then climbed up the ladder to try to reach for Pikipek.

Then Pikipek then flew down to where Charmander was standing and stood on the bottom of the ladder and greeted the Lizard Pokemon, "Hi there!"

"Oh, hello!" Charmander greeted back.

"Say where's that annoying friend of yours?" Pikipek asked while looking around for Leon.

"Leon? He went up the ladder to try and catch that Flying-Type Pokemon that's pecking the tree." Charmander answered while pointing at the tree.

"Oh did he now?" Pikipek asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yep, he did." Charmander nodded. (A/N: I don't think he realizes that he's talking to the target right now.)

"Say, this Flying-Type Pokemon you're talking about, does he have nice flappy wings, like these?" Pikipek asked while flapping his wings.

"Yeah, he does!" Charmander answered with a nod.

"What about his feet? Does this Pokemon have feet with sharp claws, like these?" Pikipek asked while showing his feet.

"Yeah, very sharp claws!" Charmander replied again.

"Last thing, I bet he's got a sharp beak, one that's pretty good at pecking at wood, just like mine!" Pikipek said while pulling out a piece of wood and then used his beak to peck the wood into a pencil.

"Yeah! You're good!" Charmander said as a thought bubble came to him, and then Pikipek used the pencil to draw an image of himself, then Charmander blinked in realization, "Wait a minute, you're the...!" (A/N: Oh sure, NOW he catches on!)

Pikipek grinned, "Pikipek's my name, woodpecking's my game! See ya sucker!" then he shot up to the air while Charmander angrily climbed up the ladder to catch him as Pikipek quickly passed Leon while Charmander bumped into his partner at the top of the ladder.

"Oh man, I missed him!" Charmander muttered.

"Uh, Charmander?" Leon spoke up to get his partner's attention.

"Yeah Leon?" Charmander asked.

"If you're up here, then who's down there holding the ladder steady?" Leon asked while pointing down below.

"That would be me buddy." Charmander happily answered, then he looked all around him and realized his mistake, "Whoops."

Pikipek then laughed at them as Leon narrowed his eyes at him and asked, "And just what the hell are you laughing at, you sorry excuse for a Hoothoot?"

"One, your faces!" Pikipek said while pointing at Team Fire Claw, then he pointed at the ladder while saying, "And two, your ladder!" Just then, the steps on the ladder began to snap off, one by one as Leon and Charmander were yelping and trying to keep their balance on the remaining poles, then they lost one of the poles and are now stuck on one pole, clinging to it for dear life.

"Leon, I have the feeling that something very painful is about to happen!" Charmander gulped just before the pole tipped over and Leon and Charmander found themselves falling on top of some sleeping Ferroseeds and got poked by their pointy barbs as both Team Fire Claw members jumped high with their paws on their tails and butts as they screamed in pain.

* * *

After getting the pointy barbs off of them, Leon and Charmander decided to try their first plan again, only with a little change.

"Okay, this is a metal ladder, nice and sturdy like a Geodude. Now you stay down here, hold the ladder steady, and don't let go of it no matter what, got it?" Leon told his partner.

"I'm on it!" Charmander nodded as he held on to the ladder while Leon climbed up it, just then Pikipek then landed on Charmander's head with a sly grin on his face while Charmander said, "Hey, get off me Pikipek! Go back up to the tree so Leon can catch you!"

"Why don't you catch me instead?" Pikipek smirked.

"I'd be more than happy to, but the problem is that I can't let go of this ladder no matter what." Charmander answered sounding a little blue.

"No matter what?" Pikipek asked with the sly smirk still on his face.

"Right." Charmander nodded.

"So you can't let go of the ladder even if I do this?" Pikipek then pecked Charmander on the head multiple times.

"Ow! Yeah!" Charmander replied.

"What about THIS!?" Pikipek then pecked an x on Charmander's stomach.

"Afraid so." Charmander said, even though he was in so much pain from the pecking.

"AND THIS!?" Pikipek then pecked around Charmander's body, leaving him with peck marks around him as his tail flame flared up as he glared at Pikipek who just grinned and said, "Jackpot." Then Pikipek shot up to the tree again as Charmander angrily climbed up after him, this time going higher than Leon and was now climbing thin air. (A/N: How a Fire-Type like him is able to do something like that I'll never know.)

Charmander then realized how high he got before he climbed back down to the top of the ladder with Leon who didn't look pretty happy at his partner and friend who gave off a nervous smile and said, "Uh, hi Leon."

"Charmander, I thought I told you to hold the ladder steady no matter what!" Leon scolded.

"I did, but look at what that Pikipek did to me." Charmander said as they looked at the peck marks all over Charmander.

"Well, if you're up here... THEN WHO'S HOLDING THE DAMN LADDER STEADY!?" Leon yelled, not wanting to get hurt again.

At the bottom, Pikipek tipped the ladder away from the tree, "TIIIIMBEEEERR!" Then Pikipek looked on as Leon and Charmander crashed into the ground again.

* * *

Team Fire Claw was at it once more, this time with a different machine.

"Okay, it's really simple. Pull this lever back if you want me to go up, that one forward if you want me to go down, and then this one left-right if you want me to go right-left! Any questions?" Leon explained a little too fast, but as Charmander was about to answer, Leon just smiled, pointed up and said, "Awesome, I knew you'd get it buddy. Now, send me up!"

"Okay Leon, whatever you say." Charmander gulped as he closed his eyes and pulled a lever back to send Leon up.

Just then, Pikipek flew down to look at the controls as he asked, "Let me see, is this the lever for up-down, or is it for down-up? I seem to get those confused every time."

Charmander glared at the Woodpecker Pokemon and yelled, "Ooh, I'll get you this time for what you did to me last time! **DRAGON CLAW!** " then he used his glowing green claws to try and swipe at Pikipek while unknowingly pushing and pulling levers, sending Leon around the area and in a world of hurt. It kept going on as Pikipek flew away from Charmander and his Dragon Claw swipes while Leon kept getting hurt as he slipped off the machine and slowly and painfully slid down the tree.

Charmander kept thinking he was trying to get Pikipek, then he stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, then with his Dragon Claws still in place, he turned to see Leon giving him an angry glare, but Charmander asked in confusion, "Hey Leon, how did you get down here?"

"Do you mind explaining to me why you were fooling around with the controls using your Dragon Claws?" Leon asked angrily while pointing at Charmander's claws.

"Well, it's a funny story..." Charmander started only for Leon to pull out some ghostly claws.

"Here's another one! **SHADOW CLAW!** " Leon then slashed Charmander a couple of times with Shadow Claw.

Pikipek then laughed, "Oh these guys are so much fun to mess with! They're killing me here!"

Leon and Charmander then glared at Pikipek as Leon then growled, "Oh yeah!? Charmander, let's shock this bird and burn him to a crisp at the same time!"

"Right!" Charmander agreed as they got ready to attack Pikipek at the same time.

" **THUNDERBOLT!** / **FLAMETHROWER!** " Leon shot a Thunderbolt attack at Pikipek while Charmander fired his Flamethrower as Pikipek flew up to dodge the Flamethrower, then he pulled out a mirror to reflect the Thunderbolt away from him as it hit a Beedrill hive.

"Hey, those two just destroyed our hive! Let's get'em boys!" a Beedrill leader yelled angrily while pointing at Leon and Charmander before the entire Beedrill swarm flew after them.

Leon and Charmander gulped before they ran away, screaming while Leon screamed, "CURSE YOU, YOU DAMN FARFETCH'D!"

* * *

After getting stung by Beedrills, Team Fire Claw returned to see that Pikipek went back to pecking on their napping tree, this time coming up with a new plan.

"Now I understand what we've been doing wrong. The problem was that we were trying to get up there." Leon began as he dug through the Treasure Bag for something.

"And Pikipek kept coming down here, just to mess with us." Charmander added while glaring at Pikipek.

"Exactly. So all we have to do is trick him into coming down here again. And when he does, we'll catch him for sure!" Leon said as the Meowth then pulled out a Birdbath out of the Treasure Bag. (A/N: How the hell did that get in there?)

"A Birdbath?" Charmander asked in confusion.

"Not just any Birdbath, my Fire-Type friend. This one holds a special surprise." Leon smirked as he placed the Birdbath on the ground, and it was also filled with water.

"What does it do?" Charmander asked.

"Wait and see buddy. Wait and see." Leon said before he and Charmander hid behind a root of the tree after the Meowth whistled loud to get Pikipek's attention.

Pikipek stopped pecking the tree to look down and he flew down to the Birdbath, then he looked around to see if anyone was around, he didn't even notice that Team Fire Claw was hiding. Pikipek then dipped his toe into the water, "BRRR!" and then he happily dived into the water and began to swim around happily as he sang, " _Oh I'm just a happy little bird. Swimming around you have my word._ " Leon and Charmander looked at each other as Pikipek then got out to dry himself off with a towel as he said to himself, "Oh, I think I've got water in my ears. I'm a Flying-Type bird Pokemon, do I even have ears? I've never thought about that before. Oh well." Then he flew back up to the tree to resume his woodpecking.

"Uh, what just happened Leon?" Charmander asked in confusion as they walked over to the Birdbath.

"I don't know, I can't quite put my paw on what the problem was." Leon said, then he jumped on the Birdbath to splash around as he told his partner, "You see, as soon as that Flying-Type began to splash around in the water, this thing's supposed to-" Then suddenly he was trapped in a cage to the Birdbath as an alarm went off while Charmander blinked.

Then suddenly, an explosion went off, breaking off some pieces to the planet.

"Awesome." Charmander suddenly said.

* * *

Now Team Fire Claw got ready for their next plan to catch Pikipek, this time it involved a wooden dresser, a wooden piano, and a metal safe. (A/N: Where do they get these things anyway!?)

"Okay, this plan is sure to work. That Pikipek will come down, then he'll eat this wooden dresser, next he'll feast on this wooden piano, and finally he'll try to eat this!" Leon explained as he held his paws to the metal safe.

"Uh, Leon, that's not made of wood." Charmander mentioned while pointing at the safe, but Leon just gave off a sneaky grin as he pulled out a paintbrush and a can of wood-colored paint, and then he quickly painted the whole safe to make it look like it's made of wood as well. Then Charmander gave off a dull look as he said, "That's what I get for questioning any plan of his."

Another whistle got Pikipek's attention as he looked down to see the items Team Fire Claw left, then he flew down and quickly pecked the wooden dresser to nothing, then he flew over to the piano and quickly pecked at it until the only thing left of it were the piano keys. Finally, Pikipek moved on to the safe, but as he pecked at it it didn't leave a dent, but he kept trying while Leon and Charmander snickered from their hiding spot. Pikipek's pecking at the safe only left him with a dented beak and a sore head as he placed his wings on his head and groaned, "Ow! I've got a killer headache!"

Then suddenly, Leon slammed Pikipek into a cage and yelled, "GOTCHA!" while Pikipek's eyes were wide while he blinked in confusion.

* * *

Now Leon and Charmander smirked at the caged Pikipek as Leon then said, "You thought you could outsmart Leon and Charmander of Team Fire Claw, did ya? Well think again you hyperactive Spearow." Leon then closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he said, "We've caught you, and we're not gonna let you out until we're finished with our nap!"

"That's where you're wrong, you crazy Meowth!" Pikipek suddenly yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Leon asked in confusion.

"It's quite simple. If you don't let me out of this cage right now... I'LL HAVE THE TWO OF YOU ARRESTED BY OFFICER MAGNEZONE!" Pikipek yelled, shocking Team Fire Claw.

"Arrested by Officer Magnezone!?" Charmander repeated in shock.

Pikipek then handed Leon a card to read, it said, "Endangered Flying-Type Pokemon. If caught in a cage, you must let him go, or else get arrested by Officer Magnezone."

"You've got that right, now kindly open up." Pikipek said while stretching his wings and then pointing to the cage door.

Charmander was about to open the cage when Leon stopped him by saying, "Whoa there, hold on a second buddy!"

"But Leon, we've gotta let him go!" Charmander said, not really wanting to get arrested by Officer Magnezone.

"Charmander relax, the card clearly says, 'Let him go'." Leon said while holding up the card, then he picked up the cage with Pikipek still inside with a smirk as he said, "And that's exactly what we're gonna do. Oh Taxi!"

Then a Taxi cab came out of nowhere as Team Fire Claw went inside with Pikipek in the cage as the cab began to drive away real fast as it passed through a bunch of different Pokemon.

Then the cab stopped in front of a volcano as Leon and Charmander ran up to the top of it with the caged Pikipek, then as they got to the top, Leon smirked and held the cage over the boiling lava below, "Well, I'd say it's about time to let him go!"

"Open the cage!" Pikipek yelled while sweating in fear of the boiling lava.

"Fear not, my little Flying-Type friend. The intense heat of the lava shall melt *Cough* I mean open the cage instantly upon contact." Leon said, only to make Pikipek panic more.

"No, I want to live!" Pikipek yelled in fear.

"Maybe now you'll think twice before you decide to eat our favorite napping tree Pikipek!" Charmander smirked with his arms crossed.

Pikipek blinked in confusion, "Eat the tree?" then he looked mad as he repeated, "Eat the tree!?" Then he tried to make things clear, "Whoa! Time out! Wait a minute! STOP! I. Don't. Eat. Trees!"

Leon then blinked in confusion as he asked, "Then how come you were pecking on it?"

"To get to the small glittering objects and my food supply Dumb-Ass! The glittering objects and my food supply! I've left my food supply in that tree, that's what Pikipeks eat! And there are small glittering objects buried in the wood! THAT'S WHAT PIKIPEKS DO!" Pikipek yelled angrily while Leon and Charmander's eyes lit up a bit when they heard about the glittering objects.

"Glittering objects?/In the tree?" Leon and Charmander asked before they looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

* * *

Back at the napping tree, Pikipek was out of the cage and went back to pecking the tree for his food supply and also the small glittering objects in the tree.

Down below, Leon and Charmander were banging their heads against the tree as if they were pecking it as well, mainly because they want some of the small glittering objects in the tree as well. (A/N: Not the sharpest tools in the shed, are they?)

Leon and Charmander were getting sore as Charmander rubbed his sore head and groaned, "Oh man, my head's gonna be sore in the morning!"

"Keep pecking Charmander, keep pecking! Those small glittering objects are practically calling out for Team Fire Claw!" Leon told his partner as the two of them continued their 'pecking'.

 **The End**


	4. Shock Abduction

**Here's another One-Shot, this one stars the team from Explorers of Sky: Team Plant Shock. This One-Shot came from the mind of my good friend and brother-in-spirit, bopdog111, so credit for this One-Shot goes to him. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Shock Abduction

It was a nice and peaceful day in Treasure Town, and in their team base, which happened to be the Sharpedo Bluff, we see Team Plant Shock which happen to be a Shinx who was once a human from the future named Jack, and his partner Bulbasaur, relaxing and looking out at the ocean, without a care in the world.

Jack sighed in a relaxing way, "What a beautiful day."

"You said it buddy." Bulbasaur agreed.

"Can you believe that view?" Jack asked as they kept looking out.

"It'd be better if the Krabby came out a blew bubbles." Bulbasaur admitted.

"Well yeah, that would make it better, but I'm sure we'll get to see that later today. We've got a day off from our work, so we can use the time we have to do anything we want." Jack assured.

"Like what?" Bulbasaur asked, just then they heard someone else scream in fear, so they ran outside the Sharpedo Bluff and looked to see some Pokemon run away while screaming.

"What's going on?" Bulbasaur asked in confusion.

"Let's go check it out." Jack said as Bulbasaur nodded and the two of them ran to Treasure Town to find out what all the screaming was about.

* * *

In Treasure Town, Pokemon were running away while screaming while flying above them was an Unidentified Flying Object, or UFO for short, and inside were some strange looking aliens who seemed like they were looking for something.

"They should be around here somewhere." one of the aliens said.

"You're right, but where?" another alien asked as Jack and Bulbasaur got a good view of the UFO from where they stood.

"Well, now we know why they're running." Bulbasaur said as they looked at the UFO.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here?" Jack asked as the aliens noticed them just standing.

"Those two Earthlings don't appear to be running away from our craft." an alien pointed out.

"My Lord, I think we've found the ones who've defeated Dialga and Darkrai." another alien told a tall alien in a white cloak.

"In that case, bring them aboard this vessel!" the alien leader ordered as the other aliens nodded and stopped the UFO that was now right above Team Plant Shock.

"Keep your guard up Bulbasaur, we never know what could happen." Jack warned carefully.

Bulbasaur nodded, "Right Jack." But as soon as he said that, an orange light came out of the UFO and shined on Team Plant Shock and then they screamed as they were being sucked into the UFO until they were now inside the UFO.

"The two Earth creatures are now in our ship my Lord." one alien said.

The mysterious alien leader chuckled, "Excellent, now let's get outta here!"

"Leave it to me my Lord." the alien driving the ship said before he pulled a lever... which made the UFO fly backwards and into a tree, shaking the aliens quite a bit.

"What is the meaning of this?" the leader groaned in anger, his head now on the bottom of his chair.

"Whoops." the alien driver chuckled sheepishly, "Had the silly thing in reverse." Then he managed to fly the UFO away from the planet with Team Plant Shock still inside.

* * *

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "W-Where am I?" Then his eyes shot wide open when he looked around to see that he and Bulbasaur were in some sort of lab, strapped to a big table with some sharp tools all around them as he turned to his partner and said, "Psst, Bulbasaur, wake up!"

Bulbasaur, who was out like a light, then yawned and said, "Good morning Jack." Then he looked around and asked, "Hey, what is this place?"

"That's what I've been wondering, it's like being captured in that once awful future all over again." Jack said while shuddering a bit.

Then the door to the lab opened up as they gasped to see some aliens walk in, one of them was holding a clipboard.

"Fear not Earth creatures, we mean no harm, we only wish to observe what makes you stand up to powerful legendary Pokemon like Dialga and Darkrai." an alien told them as Jack and Bulbasaur looked at each other.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jack asked in confusion, but then he yelped in pain when an alien used a needle to suck out a little bit of Jack's blood, then the alien did the same to Bulbasaur with another needle, then he walked over to the computer that was in the lab.

Bulbasaur then blinked a bit then said, "You know, that didn't hurt at all. Say, don't we get a couple of lollipops?"

"Bulbasaur, this is serious. We've been abducted by aliens." Jack said with a dull look on his face as the aliens looked at the computer to scan the blood samples they got from Team Plant Shock.

"Scanners say that this one's just an ordinary Bulbasaur." an alien said while pointing at Bulbasaur who looked offended by what he said, then he took a look at Jack's DNA from the computer, looked intrigued as he said, "What's this? Our scanners are telling us that the other one isn't an ordinary Shinx, he seems to have the blood and a DNA that once belonged to a creature known as a human."

"A human you say? From what I'm looking at, he looks like a regular Shinx to me." another alien said while looking at Jack who was sweating a bit.

"Trust me, our computer is never wrong. Now we just need to figure out how he got turned into an Earth Pokemon in the first place, and that means a long set of painful tests for both him and the Bulbasaur are in order." the alien scientist said with a grin while Jack and Bulbasaur shook like a couple of leaves.

"What kind of tests did you have in mind?" the alien with the scientist asked as the aliens then huddled up to whisper what they had in mind for Team Plant Shock.

"Jack, you're right, we're in serious trouble. These guys are nuts!" Bulbasaur whispered in fear.

"There's gotta be a way to free ourselves so we can get out of here." Jack said seriously, then he looked around to see a big red button next to the computer. That was when Jack got an idea and whispered, "I've got it! Bulbasaur, you see that red button over there next to their computer?"

Bulbasaur looked at the button, then he looked confused as he answered, "I do. What about it?"

"I bet that can release us from these straps. Here's the plan, I need you to carefully reach for that button with your Vine Whip so those aliens don't suspect a thing." Jack whispered, making it clear for Bulbasaur.

"Sure thing Jack, leave it to me." Bulbasaur said with a nod as he got a Vine Whip vine ready and he used it to slowly and carefully reach for the button while the aliens were then quietly arguing with each other while Bulbasaur was sweating a little as the vine got closer to the button.

"Almost there." Jack thought while sweating a little himself.

Bulbasaur's vine then carefully pressed the button without the aliens noticing, freeing both Bulbasaur and Jack from the table as they landed on the floor without making a sound, then they saw that the aliens were still talking among themselves as Bulbasaur whispered to Jack, "Well that went well."

"Yeah, this was easier than I thought." Jack whispered back, then without warning, an alarm went off as the aliens turned to the two Pokemon.

"Uh-Oh." Bulbasaur said with his eyes wide.

"We'd better go!" Jack said as Bulbasaur nodded and the two began to run.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away!" the alien scientist ordered as the aliens tried to stop Jack and Bulbasaur, but luckily the two managed to slide between the alien's legs to the exit.

"Bye, thanks for inviting us!" Jack called as he and Bulbasaur ran out of the lab.

"Get them!" an alien yelled as they all began to trip a little as they kept yelling, "Don't let them escape!/Quick, grab'em!"

* * *

As they kept running in the UFO, which was a lot bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, Jack and Bulbasaur made their way into another room.

"Jack, we've gotta get out of this place and back to Treasure Town." Bulbasaur said as the two of them stopped running a bit.

"I know Bulbasaur, we just need to find who runs this ship and ask him to send us back to Treasure Town. But until we do, I need you to stay calm and don't lose your cool, understand?" Jack explained while Bulbasaur saw something that made his eyes widen for some reason.

"Can I lose my cool now?" Bulbasaur asked, shaking a bit.

"Why?" Jack asked in confusion as Bulbasaur just pointed at what he was looking at as Jack gasped quietly when he saw a giant alien-like animal sleeping.

Jack then made a shushing motion as Bulbasaur nodded before the two of them began to sneak passed the big alien animal, then the creature grabbed Bulbasaur as he tried to scream before Jack quickly covered his mouth and whispered, "Careful. It's only a reflex." Bulbasaur saw that the alien was still asleep and let out a sigh of relief on Jack's paw.

He wiggled free and the two of them reached the door on the other side, that's when the aliens from before barged in, thus waking up the big alien animal, that made Bulbasaur point a vine at the aliens and told the alien animal, "They're your new chew toys!" That made the alien animal growl at the aliens while Jack and Bulbasaur ran out the door.

As they ran, they heard the aliens screaming, so Bulbasaur then asked, "Did I go too far?"

"I think not. I have a feeling they're resilient." Jack answered while shaking his head.

* * *

After some running, they made it to another room, and when they looked through the window to see another alien scientist doing some sort of experiment on two big Pokemon, one was white and the other was black.

Jack gasped, "Those aliens were even able to capture the legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom."

"There's gotta be something we can do to save them." Bulbasaur told his partner.

"Well what can we do? Make off like a couple of Buneary's and hop around to confuse the guy?" Jack asked, but then he grinned, "Actually, that just might work."

In the room, the alien was observing what he discovered about Reshiram and Zekrom as he muttered, "Hmm, interesting."

Just then, "CHAAAAAARRRRRRRGE!" Jack and Bulbasaur ran in, " **SWIFT!** / **SEED BOMB!** " then they fired a bunch of stars and seeds at the alien scientist to get his attention while Reshiram and Zekrom blinked in confusion.

"What the?" the alien scientist asked before he saw Jack and Bulbasaur sticking their tongues out at him, making him mad as he yelled, "You little Earth brats!"

Then he tried to catch Jack and Bulbasaur, but the two of them split up and began to bounce around the room to the alien as he tried to catch them, but they kept taunting him and getting away.

"Hey ugly!" Bulbasaur called as the alien tried to catch him, but he jumped out of the way, making the alien hit his head on some tools as he yelled in pain.

"Yoo-Hoo, Mister Stinky Head!" Jack called in front of some electrical wires while slapping his own behind with his tail, making the alien angry as he ran to catch Jack who just ginned, "Bye!" then he jumped away as the alien hit the wires and the control panel, shocking him quite a bit as he began to babble while his body moved around in funny ways and he unknowingly set Reshiram and Zekrom free as the alien fell unconscious while Jack and Bulbasaur gave each other a high-paw.

"Nicely done young ones." Reshiram said as they turned to the tow who rescued them, then he asked, "Please, may we know your names?"

"I'm Jack." Jack introduced.

"And I'm Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur introduced.

"And we're an Exploration Team known as Team Plant Shock." Jack then told the two legendary Dragon Pokemon.

"The pleasure is all ours Team Plant Shock." Zekrom said.

"And we're honored to see two legendary Pokemon like you guys. Now let's get out of here." Bulbasaur said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible for the moment." Reshiram said, confusing Jack and Bulbasaur as Reshiram then added, "Take a look out the window." They did and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they saw that they were currently in outer space.

"Unless we find the leader, I'm afraid leaving isn't gonna be so easy for all of us." Zekrom said.

"Then that's just what we're gonna do. We need to find the leader and have him take us back to Earth." Jack said as Bulbasaur, Reshiram, and Zekrom nodded and left to find the leader.

* * *

After some more running around the ship, the four Pokemon finally made it to the leader.

"You have arrived, I've been expecting you." the leader said, then he suddenly took off his cloak and Jack and the other three were surprised to see that the leader was a Pokemon himself, "I'm a Pokemon myself, known as Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon."

"Turn this ship around right now Deoxys, take us back to Earth!" Jack demanded, looking ready for battle.

"Now now, no need to resort to violence. I'll be happy to set you free back to your planet... On one condition." Deoxys said as Jack, Bulbasaur, Reshiram, and Zekrom got ready... However, what they didn't count on was this, "The two small ones must defeat me in... A JOKE-OFF!" then he laughs evilly.

"That's the condition?" Bulbasaur asked in disbelief.

"That's correct, sometimes me and my alien followers like a good joke to pass the time. Explain the rules!" Deoxys told an alien in the room.

"Of course Lord Deoxys." the alien replied, then he turned to Jack and Bulbasaur and explained the rules, "The rules of the Joke-Off are simple, first off, Three rounds of funny jokes, and if they get ten out of ten, you'll earn sixty point. Any number is just fine, except for zero. Second rule, Whoever has the most points is declared the winner. Third rule, no inappropriate jokes. And finally, no cheating what-so-ever, those who cheat will automatically be disqualified. Those are the rules, short, sweet, to the point!"

"Sounds simple." Jack and Bulbasaur said at the same time.

"If by some chance you win, I'll take you two and the two bigger ones back to Earth without question and me and my followers will never come back. But if I win, all four of you shall be experimented on and never leave. What do you say?" Deoxys explained.

Jack and Bulbasaur nodded at each other seriously before they told Deoxys, "We're ready!"

"Very well then, let the Joke-Off begin!" Deoxys declared as the aliens gathered around, excited to hear some jokes.

Round 1: Knock Knock Jokes

"Okay that shouldn't be hard." Jack said, then he got something as he turned to his partner and began with the first joke, "Hey Bulbasaur, Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Teddy Bear." Jack said.

"Teddy Bear who?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Teddy Bear slamo-rama!" Jack joked and that got seven laughter points.

"Good one Jack!" Bulbasaur found himself laughing as well.

"Not bad, now it's my turn! Knock Knock." Deoxys began.

"Who's there?" Reshiram asked.

"Jerbel." Deoxys said.

"Jerbel who?" Zekrom asked.

"Jerbel or dare!" Deoxys joked and that got about five laughter points.

"Not bad, but round one goes to Team Plant Shock!" Reshiram declared.

"Now we're ready to move on to round two!" one alien yelled out.

Round 2:

Bulbasaur then grinned, "Oh, I've got one!" He then turned to his partner and asked, "Hey Jack, what did the Teddy Bear say to the waiter when he asked for something?"

"I don't know, what did he say?" Jack asked.

"He said 'No thanks, I'm stuffed!'" Bulbasaur joked and the laughter gave them about 6 points.

"Listen to this. What does the mop do?" Deoxys asked.

"What?" an alien asked.

"He says, 'I'm ready for some mopping!'" Deoxys joked and the laughter gave him eight points.

"And that gives Deoxys the win." Zekrom sighed while Jack and Bulbasaur sighed and drooped their heads a little.

Round 3: the Tiebreaker

"This is it, the final round of the Joke-Off! This will decide the winner and the fate of the creatures from Earth!" an alien said as Deoxys and Team Plant Shock got ready for their last joke.

"Since I won the last round, I go first. What does a Ducklett say to a waiter after finishing his dinner?" Deoxys asked.

"We don't know." the aliens answered at the same time.

"Thanks man, just put it on my bill!" Deoxys joked, making them laugh hard and earning him nine points.

"That's gonna be tough to beat." Bulbasaur gulped nervously.

"It might be a long shot, but this last joke just might do the trick." Jack said seriously, then he turned to his partner and asked, "Hey Bulbasaur, what does a Dragonite yell in the middle of an aerial traffic jam?"

"I don't know Jack, what does a Dragonite yell in the middle of an aerial traffic jam?" Bulbasaur replied.

"This is really starting to DRAG-ON!" Jack joked, and it was enough to make him and Bulbasaur laugh, and also everyone else in the UFO, giving them ten laughter points.

"We have a winner! *Laughs* Team Plant Shock win the Joke-Off!" an alien laughed.

"Okay Deoxys, we won. It's time to take us back." Jack said seriously after the laughter finally stopped.

"Of course, a deal's a deal. I'm a Pokemon of my word, set a course for Earth, we're taking them back!" Deoxys ordered as the driver turned the ship around, but then the UFO went backwards again and crashed into a meteor.

"Sorry Lord Deoxys." the driver chuckled sheepishly again, "Had the silly thing in reverse again." then he got the UFO to fly forward to Earth.

"Seriously, why do you let that guy drive?" Bulbasaur asked Deoxys with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

The UFO was now above the Earth when Deoxys and the aliens used their technology to transport Team Plant Shock, Reshiram, and Zekrom back to Treasure Town before the UFO left for the rest of the galaxy.

After saying goodbye to Reshiram and Zekrom, who then flew off into the sky, Jack and Bulbasaur shared what happened in space with everyone in Treasure Town, even the members of Wigglytuff's Guild.

After that, everyone was in a joke-telling mood.

Jack then sighed as he and Bulbasaur made their way back to the Sharpedo Bluff, "Home at last."

"You know Jack, I think we've started a joke-telling craze ever since we got back." Bulbasaur said as they looked around to see Pokemon telling jokes to each other.

"You're right. Well we still have some time off from our work, what do you want to do?" jack asked his partner who began to think it over.

As soon as Team Plant Shock got back to their base... They went straight to bed and were out like a couple of lights. It seems as though their little space adventure tuckered them out, seems like space travel wasn't an easy thing, especially if it was unexpected.

 **The End**


	5. The Aquatic Dragons Sandcastle War

**Now this One-Shot stars the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon team from Gates to Infinity, the Aquatic Dragons, Ike the Axew and Oshawott. This One-Shot is based off an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, which is owned by Nickelodeon. Enjoy the One-Shot!**

* * *

The Aquatic Dragons Sandcastle War

Ah, the beach, a good place to have fun in the sun. And by fun I mean things like swimming, surfing, and of course playing in the sand. No one ever took playing in the sand seriously... Well except for a pair of Pokemon who helped saved the world from the Bitter Cold, their names are Ike, who was once a human being now an Axew, and his partner and close friend, Oshawott.

What happened was Ike and Oshawott of their team, the Aquatic Dragons, decided to spend a day at the beach for some fun, and at first they couldn't find something fun to do.

"I thought the point of being at the beach was to relax and have some fun." Ike said with his head resting on his paws in boredom.

"We'd try surfing, but we don't own any surfboards." Oshawott said, sounding as bored as his Dragon-Type partner.

"We'd play some Volleyball, but last time we played my tusks deflated the ball." Ike mentioned while pointing at his tusks, then he turned to Oshawott, glanced at his scalchop and suggested, "Hey, we can have some fun by tossing your scalchop around like a Frisbee."

Oshawott looked confused as he held his scalchop in his hand, then he smiled and said, "I'm in, let's toss this baby around!"

Oshawott then tossed his scalchop to Ike who jumped up and caught it, then he said, "Nice one Oshawott, now get ready for my toss!"

"Throw me a long one Ike, I'm going all out!" Oshawott said happily as Ike then tossed the scalchop while Oshawott chased it to try and catch it as he ran around the beach, unknowingly stepping on some of the Pokemon relaxing on the beach.

Oshawott then ran passed a Sandile and a Krokorok and getting some sand on the sandwich in Krokorok's hands before he could take a bite out of it while Sandile laughed, "Now that's why they call it a-" Sandile couldn't finish his little because Oshawott ran passed them, still chasing his scalchop and unknowingly getting sand in Sandile's open mouth.

Oshawott was still laughing and chasing his spinning scalchop until he crashed into the lifeguard tower that had a Poliwrath on it, in the rubble, Oshawott finally caught his scalchop while Ike ran over to his partner who happily got out of the pile of broken wood.

"Yeah, I caught it! Did you see that Ike, wasn't that cool or what?" Oshawott said happily.

Then Poliwrath pushed his way out of the destroyed lifeguard tower as he angrily turned to the Aquatic Dragons and told them, "I can assure you two that was so NOT cool! Look what you did, your childish game has destroyed the lifeguard tower! Maybe it might best if you two go find something LESS destructive to do while you're here!"

"Like what exactly?" Oshawott asked.

"I don't know, go play in the sand or something." Poliwrath said while motioning his hands to shoo them away.

"Oh man, playing in the sand sounds kinda boring and something that only Ground-Type Pokemon do." Oshawott said with a bored expression.

Ike tried to cheer his friend up by saying, "Come on Oshawott, there's plenty of things we can do in the sand. We can draw awesome pictures, or write out some random words, or-"

"Boring Ike, those ideas are boring." Oshawott quickly said, uninterested.

"Another thing we can do in the sand is build sandcastles." Ike then mentioned, which made Oshawott smile again.

"Now that doesn't sound boring at all, let's do it!" Oshawott said happily while placing his scalchop back on his stomach.

"After all, how annoying can a sandcastle be?" Ike asked happily. (A/N: If only he knew what was about to happen.)

* * *

Soon, Ike already had a nice looking sandcastle built as he said, "There's nothing like a sandcastle to help relax yourself." Then Ike turned to his partner while asking, "Hey Oshawott, how's your castle coming along?"

"I can safely say that things are in tip-top shape in the Kingdom of Wott!" Oshawott said proudly, even though it looked like he was just gathering sand together as some sort of sandmountain.

Ike took a look at Oshawott's sandcastle and told him, "Ooh, a structure like that could never protect a king and his subjects." Then he turned to his partner's side and said, "Here, let me show you Oshawott. The first thing you should do is start over."

Ike then began to flatten out Oshawott's sand pile, but Oshawott looked upset as he yelled, "Hey, what are you doing!? You just destroyed my castle! Not cool dude!"

"I was just trying to help Oshawott." Ike said a bit uneasily.

"I don't need any help." Oshawott said, shooing Ike away.

Then one of Oshawott's Timburr friends walked over to him with something in his hand as he said, "Here Oshawott, the blueprints you asked for, something from the Boss himself."

Oshawott took the blueprints, then he handed Timburr some Poke and said, "Thanks Timburr, buy yourself something nice." As Timburr took a better look at the Poke in his hand, it was actually made out of sand as Timburr raised an eyebrow when the sand Poke broke apart in his hand.

Ike then turned back to his own sandcastle and told himself, "Oh well, I might as well focus on my own kingdom. I'll start by making a Queen to rule by your side, Your Majesty."

" **Water Pulse!** " Just then, Ike's sandcastle was suddenly destroyed when a small ball of water hit it, the water ball came from Oshawott, who was still sore about having his sandcastle destroyed by his best pal, then he said, "There, now we're even."

Ike glared at Oshawott and said, "Okay Oshawott, have it your way." Then he used his finger to draw a line between them before he said, "From now on, you stay and build on your side and I'll do the same on my side!"

"Okay, it's back to square 1." Ike said as he moved his hands quickly to make a sandcastle that was a little bigger and a little better than his last one.

Oshawott looked at the blueprints before he said, "Now to show Ike that he's not the only Aquatic Dragon that can build a sandcastle." Then he made a castle that had some pointy arrows around it as he proudly said, "Let's see that sneaky Dragon-Type Pokemon destroy this castle!"

Ike then noticed Oshawott and his sandcastle and said to himself, "I'd better build a wall just in case King Wott tries anything funny."

While Ike was building a wall of sand around his castle, he looked and noticed that Oshawott's sandcastle was just a little across the line, so he walked over to the Sea Otter Pokemon and said, "Excuse me sir, but you seem to have built onto my side."

"So?" Oshawott asked with his arms crossed.

"So you don't do that! **Dual Chop!** " Ike's tusks then glowed green as he used one to slice up the part of Oshawott's sandcastle that was on his side, then he closed his arms and said, "There, now that should restore the boundary between our two kingdoms."

"You tyrant with tusks, you've done it again!" Oshawott yelled, then he took his scalchop as a blade of water formed around it as he said, "I'll show you!"

"Show me what? What are you doing?" Ike asked before Oshawott charged over to Ike's sandcastle.

" **Razor Shell!** " Oshawott used his Razor Shell attack to destroy Ike's sandcastle, then he walked back to his side while saying, "There, now we're even, again!"

"Okay Oshawott, I can accept that. From this point on, there will be no more destruction." Ike said before he got to work building his sandcastle again, this time it was much bigger than the last one, big enough for the human turned Tusk Pokemon to walk inside, then through a telescope made out of sand, he saw that Oshawott made a bigger version of his last castle which made Ike blink a couple of times.

* * *

As Oshawott stood next to his castle, smiling proudly at his sand work, Ike suddenly came to him, blowing a sand horn and holding something in his hand.

"I hearby propose a non-aggression treaty to end all hostilities between our two lands!" Ike declared as he held out a sand treaty to Oshawott and had him sign in with a sand pen. Then Ike told him, "Oshawott, by signing this treaty, you have brought peace between our two kingdoms, may your kingdom prosper."

Then Ike walked back to his sand kingdom while saying, "Well that went well." then suddenly a sand arrow was fired as it hit his castle, then Ike turned to see Oshawott holding a sand bow with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing Oshawott!? Did you forget about the treaty you've signed?" Ike demanded.

"This treaty isn't worth the sand it's printed on." Oshawott said as the sand treaty in his hand fell apart.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be!? Well if you think you can take down my castle, I say bring it on!" Ike declared as Oshawott laughed before he made something else out of sand.

As Ike finished making a couple of sand sculptures of Salamence, he saw what Oshawott made, but he walked over to get a better look, then he gasped when he saw sand Sawks riding on sand Rapidashs standing by Oshawott who had a sly smile on his face. Ike then cleared his throat and calmly told his partner, "Oshawott, I'm trying to be a nice Dragon-Type Pokemon. What do you say we just call this whole thing off and get back to having our beach fun?"

Oshawott just shook his head, "Not gonna happen! After all, you started it!"

"Fine, be that way!" Ike yelled as he went back to his side.

Oshawott just laughed, "Whatever you say Tusk Boy." Then his eyes widened when he saw Ike with a sand catapult.

"Now for the ammo. **Rock Tomb!** " Ike then summoned some glowing boulders and placed them on the catapult before he launched them at Oshawott's sand soldiers, destroying them as Ike laughed in triumph before he blew on another sand horn and out of his castle came four Pokemon made out of sand, a sand Sneasel, a sand Sableye, a sand Weavile, and a sand Bisharp, who all yelled as they charged towards Oshawott who screamed and ran into his castle while the four sand Pokemon used some attacks to bang on the door.

On the other side, Oshawott trembled a bit, then he got to work building something else with sand. Then as the sand Pokemon finally opened the door by force, they gasped when they saw a cannon aimed at them with Oshawott in it, holding out his scalchop with a smirk on his face as he said, "Oh, hello... And goodbye."

The sand Pokemon then screamed as the cannon fired Oshawott out as a glowing X formed on his scalchop, " **X-Scissor!** " The sand Pokemon quickly ran from Oshawott back to Ike's side.

"Hurry, get inside!" Ike yelled while motioning for his sand followers to get in his sandcastle as they did before the door closed while Oshawott stopped using X-Scissor and looked around for another way in, Ike folded his arms with a smirk on his face as he asked, "How do you like them apples Oshawott?"

Oshawott then smirked himself as he said, "Oh I like'em this much! **Dig!** " Then Oshawott suddenly began to dig underground until he was inside Ike's castle, then he managed to destroy the four sand Pokemon with X-Scissor before he dug his way back to his sand kingdom while Ike glared at him as Oshawott laughed in triumph, "You'll never win against me Tusk Boy!"

* * *

In Ike's sand kingdom, the human turned Axew was in some sort of base in his sandcastle, formulating a plan. Then he narrowed his eyes and said, "It's time to pull out the big guns."

Outside Ike's sandcastle, a sand tank bashed its way out with Ike controlling the tank with a smirk as he asked, "How do you like me now!?"

Then a robot busted its way out of Oshawott's sandcastle with Oshawott at the controls with a smirk of his own, "I like ya this much!" Then his sand robot picked up Ike's sand tank, then he held him up and said, "Feel the wrath of the Wott!"

Ike then gulped, then he opened his mouth, " **Dragon Pulse!** " then through his mouth and the cannon, he fired a pulse of Dragon energy that destroyed the sand robot, leaving only the head as the tank dropped to the sand.

Ike then gasped when he saw that his best friend had his eyes closed and wasn't moving, so he ran over in concern, "Oshawott! Oshawott, are you okay!?"

"The question is..." Oshawott suddenly said before he gave off a sinister smirk, "Will you be?" Then he used the controls to shot his robot head/jet into the air with Ike hanging on as they got higher above the beach, then Ike slipped and began to fall to his doom.

Ike screamed, but then he activated a sand parachute and laughed a little.

Oshawott saw this and yelled, "Hey, no fair!"

"All's fair in love in war, my friend/enemy. Or should I say, my frenemy!" Ike said as he pushed a button on a remote and a sand jet came to him as he got inside and flew towards Oshawott who gulped and used his machine to fly away.

Ike smirked, "Time to have some real fun! My missiles get a power boost from any moves I use, like this... **Poison Jab!** " Using his Poison Jab on his controls, Ike fired two sand missiles that turned purple and shot off towards Oshawott who screamed and tried to shake off the purple sand missiles.

Down below, Umbreon, a friend of Ike and Oshawott, gasped when he saw what was going on in the air, then he turned to Espeon and told her, "Whoa, what was that? Come on Espeon, let's get out of here!"

Then some more Pokemon followed Umbreon and Espeon when they saw what was going on as they screamed while Oshawott narrowed his eyes and said, "Okay Ike, two Pokemon can play this game!" Then he pressed a button as more sand missiles emerged from the sand, knocking away two more of their friends, Emolga and Dunsparce, as the missiles fired and two of them got the purple missiles while the rest went for Ike.

"Oh my Arceus!" Ike gasped as he flew away from the missiles that chased him in the air, and then through some swift flying, Ike made Oshawott's sand missiles destroy Oshawott's sandcastle, which made Ike laugh.

Oshawott then angrily got to Ike and growled, "I wasn't gonna do this, but you've left me no choice!" Then he flew over to Ike's sandcastle and was now right above it, " **Water Pulse!** " Then Oshawott used Water Pulse on the controls which made the bomb he just drop a water bomb.

The two sand Salamences looked up and gasped when they saw the water bomb, then one sand Salamence turned to the other and said, "Let's get outta here dude!" Then the two sand Salamences flew away just before the water bomb blew up and destroyed Ike's sandcastle while Oshawott laughed in triumph.

Oshawott was busy laughing that he didn't see Ike's angry face as he shot his jet towards Oshawott's machine. Oshawott then stopped laughing and gasped when he saw Ike quickly coming his way, then the two flying sand machines blew up in a big explosion.

* * *

Back on the ground, Ike and Oshawott groaned as they sat up, they both had a black eye each along with some bruises on their bodies and they were also bleeding a little.

"Oh man, what happened?" Oshawott asked in pain.

"I'll tell you what happened Oshawott... I got carried away." Ike said with regret.

"Yeah, so did I." Oshawott agreed with regret, then he asked, "Was it worth it?"

Ike shook his head, "No, it wasn't. What started off as a fun beautiful dream turned into a horrible brutal nightmare. As the winds of time change the silvery sands of these dunes to a new landscape. So let's hope our own winds of change will change our spiritual dunes to a landscape of peace."

Oshawott wiped a tear off his eye as he said, "That was beautiful Ike ol'buddy."

"Oshawott, let's never forget this lesson for as long as we live." Ike said before he and Oshawott gave each other a comforting hug.

"I've got something else we shouldn't forget." Ike and Oshawott turned to see Poliwrath the Lifeguard who didn't look happy at all as he continued with, "How about we also not forget who's gonna clean this place up?"

Ike and Oshawott looked at the beach and saw all the damage done to it as well while cringing a bit, "Whoa, we really did it this time./Yikes."

Poliwrath then gave Oshawott a dustpan and then gave Ike a broom as he said, "Well, you two better get started. From the looks of this place, you've got a lot of work to do!"

Ike and Oshawott glanced at each other before Oshawott suddenly challenged, "Bet I can clean this beach up faster than you!" then he ran off to get started.

"Oh yeah, bet ya can't!" Ike took the challenge and now the two Aquatic Dragons began to see who can clean the beach up faster with Ike using the broom and Oshawott using the dustpan and his scalchop while shooting glares at each other. (A/N: Yeah, they can get a bit carried away, can they?)

 **The End**


	6. Fun with Golf

**I know I said only one team per One-Shot, but I've decided to put all four of the listed teams together for this special One-Shot, this one is based off the opening to the game, Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, and I would like to thank Tashasaurous for helping me come up with a One-Shot like this. Super Mario Bros. is owned by Nintendo, now enjoy this special One-Shot!**

* * *

Fun with Golf

Out in a lush green field, Zack and Totodile were stretching and taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Boy we've got the perfect weather for a game of Golf, don't we?" Zack asked while happily looking up at the blue sky.

"You said it Zack my man." Totodile nodded.

The Big Jaw Pokemon then turned to Absol, who was carrying a Golfers bag on his back, complete with Golf Balls and Golf Clubs, and then he asked, "Hey, Absol, are you sure you don't want to play with us? Seems kinda boring to just carry the stuff and all."

Absol shook his head, "No thanks, I'll just keep score for when you two start your game."

Zack held a Golf Club and declared, "Well then, let the game begin!"

And the friendly Golf game for Team Revolution began as Zack gave his ball a good hit with his club, making it land somewhere in the fairfield.

Totodile was up next, and after he shouted, "FOUR!" he hit his ball so hard that it ended up hitting the pin landing in the Green, close to the hole.

"Yeah!/Nice one buddy!/Good shot Totodile!" Totodile, Zack, and Absol cheered while Totodile and Zack then gave each other a high five.

* * *

Watching Team Revolution from behind a bush was Leon and Charmander of Team Fire Claw and even they were amazed with their Golf skills.

"Wow, so that's how you play Golf?" Charmander asked his partner.

Leon shrugged, "That's pretty much how it's played. Of course, I've always had terrible luck with the game so I just stopped playing."

Charmander looked upset, then he got an idea as he offered, "Hey Leon, would you be willing to try Golf just one more time if we played doubles? I've always wanted to try it out."

"But who would be the opposing team to play against Team Fire Claw?" Leon asked with his arms crossed.

Charmander looked around for some challengers, then he spotted something behind Leon as he pointed to it and asked, "How about those guys?"

Leon turned around to see Ike and Oshawott happily walking around, carrying Golf Clubs as if they want in on the fun as well.

Leon then held up a Golf Club as he said, "Time to Golf!"

After a friendly chat, the doubles Golf match between Team Fire Claw and the Aquatic Dragons began, starting with Ike hitting his ball, next was Charmander, followed by Oshawott.

After hitting his ball, Oshawott was looking around for it as he asked himself, "Now where did my Golf Ball go?"

Too bad Oshawott was near a sand pit filled with a couple of snapping Trapinch who snapped their jaws when they saw Oshawott. That was enough to make Oshawott scream as he ran away from the Trapinch Pit.

Charmander cringed when he saw that, then he turned to his partner and said, "Your turn Leon!"

Leon, who got his ball in a another pit of sand, got ready to hit it while Charmander gasped and tried to tell Leon to wait. Too bad the Human-Turned Meowth gave his ball a good swing with the club, which hit the sand as some got on Charmander who looked at his partner in annoyance while spitting out some sand that got in his mouth.

Leon saw the sand on his Fire-Type friend, muttered an accidental, "Oops. Sorry."

"I know Leon." Charmander replied with the same annoyed look on his face.

* * *

Still in the middle of their game, Team Fire Claw and the Aquatic Dragons were now in the Green, and it was Charmander's turn. And although he was close to the hole, he was having, uh, a little trouble getting his ball into the hole.

"And I thought I had bad luck with this game." Leon muttered to himself as Charmander hit the ball and it barely missed the hole.

"Do over!" Charmander tried once again and missed again, "Just warming up!" He tried again and missed, "One more!" He tried again and it ended like it did before, "Oops." He tried again, and you can guess how that went, "This is harder than I thought."

Ike and Oshawott looked at each other as the Water-Type asked, "Is he even trying?"

"Uh... I'm not sure." Ike replied, uneasily.

About ten more shots later.

Charmander softly hit his Golf Ball once again, but it missed the hole... yet again.

Breaking the fourth wall, Charmander looked at the author (A/N: In this case, me) and said, "I almost had it, honest!" That's when Leon sighed and drooped his head down. (A/N: Come on, you're killing me here! Just hurry up and sink it so I can continue working!)

With one more shot, Charmander finally got his ball to go down the hole (A/N: Finally!) then he cheered, "Yeah, I did it!"

Leon walked over to his friend and said, "Not bad Charmander, but it looks like you took one too many shots and bored our opponents to sleep."

Leon and Charmander looked over to see that Ike and Oshawott were fast asleep with all the swinging Charmander did.

"Oops, now what do we do?" Charmander asked, now feeling guilty for boring the Aquatic Dragons to sleep.

Leon shrugged, "I guess we can find another Pokemon duo to play with so we can continue our game. Only, who do we challenge next?"

Then they both heard another voice call out to them, "Hey, if you two want to challenge a different team, we can take you on!"

Team Fire Claw then turned to see Jack and Bulbasaur of Team Plant Shock happily walking up to them.

Charmander grinned, "Okay, thanks guys!"

Leon then broke the fourth wall as he asked, "But those two are walking on four legs, how are they able to play Golf?"

* * *

Leon's question was answered when Jack took his turn as he used his Iron Tail attack like a Golf Club to hit his ball, and that got some good distance.

"WOO! Go Jack!" Bulbasaur cheered.

The Shinx then whistled in awe, "Wow, that was a good shot."

Leon's right eye twitched a little before he yelled, "Okay, step aside! I'll show you a shot that's even better!"

Leon then held his Golf Club tight in his paws while sweating just a little as he got ready to hit his ball. The Scratch Cat concentrated hard, his heart was pounding! His pulse was racing! Can he hit the ball better? Will he be able to get a good hit this time? The pressure is on! It's all up to Lady Luck on this one!

Getting annoyed, Leon turned to the author and yelled, "Will you quit it already!? I'm trying to concentrate!"

(A/N: Okay, I was just trying to tell a story. Jeez.)

Leon took a deep breath, then he lifted his club up and shouted, "FOOOOUUUR!"

Then he gave his ball a good smack with the club as Leon and Charmander cheered and danced a little as the ball went further, and further, and further, and...

"OUCH!" a yelp of pain echoed from a far distance, which made Leon and Charmander stop cheering as they saw the ball fall right back over to their sight.

"Uh-oh./That's not good." Leon and Charmander muttered as the Scratch Cat Pokemon unknowingly let his Golf Club hit the grass.

Jack and Bulbasaur looked at each other nervously as Bulbasaur looked at his vine as if he was looking at an invisible watch before he said, "Ooh, look at the time Jack! We're late for... the thing."

Playing along, Jack replied, "Yes, the thing to do, VERY far away. Let's go Bulbasaur." then Team Plant Shock ran off, leaving Team Fire Claw alone with whatever it is that Leon's ball hit.

Which was an angry Incineroar who angrily blew intense flames out of the middle of his fiery belt, and he now had a black eye from when he got hit as he shouted, "I'LL TEACH YOU BRATS A LESSON YOU WON'T SOON FORGET!"

Then Leon and Charmander didn't look quite so scared as Charmander turned to Leon and asked, "Shall we scream and run for our lives?"

"Oh yes, let's." Leon replied, just before he and Charmander ran away while screaming just as Incineroar gave chase to Team Fire Claw.

"Get back here you little runts!" Incineroar yelled, then he stopped running as he snapped his fingers.

Just then he got on a Salamence's back and they continued to chase after Team Fire Claw.

Charmander looked behind him and saw Incineroar and Salamence, making him scream again just before Incineroar fired a Dark Pulse attack and Salamence attacked with Dragon Breath, the attacks were barely missing Leon and Charmander as the Fire-Type screamed, "It was an accident! We didn't mean to hit you with the Golf Ball!"

"Run faster Charmander!" Leon yelled as Team Fire Claw picked up the pace of their running as Incineroar and Salamence continued chasing them around the Golf Course.

As Incineroar and Salamence kept chasing Team Fire Claw, the chasing went unnoticed by an Aipom and a Smeargle who continued on with their own little game of Golf.

As he and Charmander kept running, Leon spotted a strange hole as he yelled, "Quick, in there!"

Leon and Charmander then jumped into the strange and mysterious hole, which Incineroar and Salamence saw as the Dragon-Type then yelled out, "Get them!"

But then Salamence got to the hole, they slammed to the ground, turns out it was too small for Salamence and Incineroar to fit through.

Incineroar then shook his head, "That's okay, I've got another plan to get those kids! Now fly up!" then he and Salamence flew off for some reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Revolution were walking along the course, getting close to the end of their game as they walked towards the castle course.

Leon and Charmander somehow managed to pop out of the hole and in the castle course as they panted in exhaustion from all the running.

"Are they still after us?" Charmander asked, still panting.

"No... I think we ditched them buddy." Leon panted.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Salamence's voice asked as Leon and Charmander gasped with wide eyes as they slowly looked up and saw Salamence and Incineroar in the air smirking at them.

"Now it's time for you to get hit with a ball yourselves!" Incineroar smirked as he held an angry Voltorb in his paws. (A/N: Seriously? All because he got a black eye from a tiny little Golf Ball? If you ask me, that guy should really get some Anger Management.)

Leon and Charmander screamed when they saw the Voltorb with Leon then screaming, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Let's get outta here!" Charmander yelled before he and Leon made a break for the big metal doors and tried to get them to open.

"Hurry up!" Leon yelled as the doors wouldn't budge so he screamed, "HURRY UP!"

Then Team Fire Claw managed to get the door open as they made a run for it.

...However, they had REALLY bad timing when Zack shot his Golf Ball from a distance as it hit not only Leon and Charmander, but it also hit Salamence and knocked the Voltorb out of Incineroar's grip, the ball also gave Leon, Charmander, and Salamence black eyes as well.

The four Pokemon saw that Voltorb was about to explode as they screamed, "NOOOOO!"

From a distance, Zack, Totodile, and Absol saw the explosion, making the three of them jump.

"What was that?" Totodile asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's a special effect of this hole?" Absol guessed.

Zack then shrugged off the explosion as he said, "Oh well, it was still a good game either way. It was fun."

"Fun? You call that fun!?" Incineroar yelled he and the other three Pokemon came up each with black eyes and either singed fur or singed scales.

"That wasn't fun, that was PAIN!" Salamence yelled.

Charmander wasn't really angry as he said, "That hurt on so many levels."

Leon was more angry than both Incineroar and Salamence as he shouted to the heavens, "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THE WORD 'GOLF' AGAIN!"

Zack then turned to the author and shrugged, "What's the matter with those guys?"

(A/N: Believe me, you don't want to know.)

 **The End**

* * *

 **There ya have it, all four Pokemon Mystery Dungeon teams rolled up into one odd One-Shot. Credit for the idea for this One-Shot goes to Tashasaurous, she's been a big help. Tashasaurous, if you're reading this, thank you! Until the next One-Shot, see ya later!**


	7. Baseball Revolution

**This next One-Shot stars Zack, Totodile, and Absol of Team Revolution! This time, it involves Team Revolution facing off against Team Meanies in a game of Baseball! Let's see how this will turn out! Now then, PLAY BALL!**

* * *

Baseball Revolution

It was a nice sunny day in Pokemon Square. The sun was out, the Pokemon enjoying their day, bird Pokemon are chirping while flying in the sky. Everything seemed peaceful...

 **BOOM!**

...Of course, all good things must come to an end one way or another. It turns out the explosion in a distance away from Pokemon Square was because a Team Battle was taking place between Zack the Machop, Totodile, and Absol of Team Revolution and Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham of Team Meanies.

While Team Meanies didn't really want world domination anymore, they still end up causing trouble and always want to mess with Team Revolution. But, as always, Team Revolution always end up winning against Team Meanies.

Ekans had Totodile wrapped in his coils using his Wrap attack. But, since Ekans forgot about Totodile's jaws, Totodile was able to bite down on Ekans' coils with his Ice Fang. Ekans unwrapped Totodile and shot up into the sky, screaming in icy pain.

Ekans landed on the ground hard, whimpering in pain. He looked to see ice on his coils where Totodile bit him. Totodile laughed, "Feeling icy today, aren't we?"

Ekans glared angrily at Totodile. "You little sharp jawed twerp! I'll Mud Bomb you for this!" Ekans yelled. He fired a ball of hard mud at Totodile, but the Water-Type Pokemon jumped out of the way.

"Missed me!" Totodile taunted. Ekans snarled as he tried to jab Totodile with the tip of his tail glowing purple with Poison Jab.

Medicham was charging at Absol with Zen Headbutt. "Doesn't she know that Psychic-Type attacks have no effect on Dark-Types like myself?" Absol asked with a dull look on his face. Then Absol just shrugged, "Oh well, I'll counter it anyway." He charged at Medicham with his horn glowing dark purple with Night Slash. Night Slash and Zen Headbutt collided with each other, then cancelled each other out.

"Okay, since that won't work, I know what will! My High Jump Kick!" Medicham yelled before she jumped up high. She began to fall down towards Absol with her High Jump Kick ready. Absol just grinned and stepped out of the way, and Medicham ended up using High Jump Kick on a sleeping Electrode.

Electrode glared at Medicham angrily and he began to glow. Medicham gulped and sweated a little, knowing full well what Electrode was gonna do. "Looks like I'm going out with a bang!" Medicham whimpered.

Then Electrode used Explosion and Medicham screamed as she shot up into the sky. "Seems like this gets easier and easier." Absol said. He watched the whole thing and watched more as Medicham landed on the ground on top of Ekans. The Snake Pokemon was still trying to use Poison Jab on Totodile before Medicham landed on him.

Gengar launched his Night Shade attack on Zack, but the Machop countered it by using Flamethrower. That made the two attacks cancel each other out.

"Well, Zack, I hope you're ready for my Shadow Punch!" Gengar snickered with his fists glowing with ghostly energy. "Only if you're prepared to get zapped by my Thunder Punch!" Zack replied, electricity was dancing around his fists. Now the two of them began to bash each other, Zack was getting hit by Gengar's Shadow Punches while Gengar was getting shocked by Zack's Thunder Punch.

And then, just as Zack and Gengar were about to attack each other once again...

"Hello!" A Clefairy trio came out of nowhere in the middle of the battlefield. Both Team Revolution and Team Meanies were dumbfound by the appearance of three Clefairy.

"Uh... What are you three doing?" Zack asked while sweat dropping a little. "Hey! We're in a middle of a Team Battle! So scram!" Gengar yelled. The three Clefairy didn't go away though, they just stood there and began to wag their index fingers. Totodile, Absol, Ekans, and Medicham joined Zack and Gengar to see what the Clefairy were up to.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Ekans asked in confusion. Medicham then had a good guess at what the Clefairy were doing, and she was beginning to panic. "Uh-oh! If my guess is correct, they're using the move Metronome!" Medicham exclaimed in fear.

Absol gulped after hearing that, "If that's true, then once they're done wagging their fingers, they can use any kind of attack they want!" Totodile shrugged, "Oh, it's just a Clefairy's random attack. How bad could it be?"

Just then, the three Clefairy finished their Metronome attack. ...And those three Metronome attacks ended up becoming three Explosion attacks, and that combo of Explosion attacks made Team Revolution and Team Meanies shoot up into the sky as all six of them screamed.

"That bad, Totodile! THAT BAD!" Zack yelled. The six of them were still flying off in the sky, screaming as they did.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Pokemon Square, there was another problem involving an Electabuzz and a Magmar who were speaking to a Pinsir.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid the Baseball match between the Electabuzz Zappers and the Erupting Magmars is cancelled!" Pinsir told Electabuzz and Magmar.

"Cancelled!?" Electabuzz and Magmar asked in shock. "Oh, come on! We were looking forward to this game!" Magmar said. "Why does it have to cancel now?" Electabuzz asked angrily. "Well, for one thing, both teams are three players short! Take a look!" Pinsir answered. He pointed at where both teams were standing behind Electabuzz and Magmar were standing.

Standing behind Magmar were Sableye, Ursaring, Rhydon, Dodrio, and Houndoom.

Standing behind Electabuzz were Mawile, Sudowoodo, Mr. Mime, Farfetch'd, and Raichu.

"So, unless more Pokemon randomly fall from the sky, the game is cancelled." Pinsir said firmly. Making Electabuzz and Magmar sigh sadly.

Then suddenly...

"AAAAHHHH!" Six voices screamed out. Then something landed between the Electabuzz Zappers and the Erupting Magmars.

"Hey! What just happened?" Sudowoodo asked. "I wish I knew." Mr. Mime said.

Everyone saw that it was both Team Revolution and Team Meanies that crashed. Team Revolution was groaning in front of the Electabuzz Zappers while Team Meanies groaned in front of the Erupting Magmars.

Seeing six more Pokemon with them gave Magmar an idea. Magmar whispered the plan to Electabuzz, and the Electric-Type smirked at the plan. After the whispering, both Electabuzz and Magmar shook hands before turning back to Pinsir. "Hey, what if me and Magmar each picked three of the six Pokemon that just landed out of nowhere?" Electabuzz asked. "We can play the game if we have teams of nine. So we can play with these new guys, right?" Magmar asked.

Pinsir looked at Team Revolution and Team Meanies, then he began to ponder about it to himself. While that was going on, Team Revolution and Team Meanies stood up and began to shake off the pain of the Explosion they were caught in earlier.

Totodile coughed, "Note to self; Never take Metronome lightly again!" "Ooh, that hurt on so many levels! And I still got ice on my coils!" Ekans groaned, seeing the from Totodile's Ice Fang still on him.

Noticing the ice on her teammate, Medicham held her fist above the cold coil, then her fist lit up on fire and it began to melt the ice off of Ekans until it was all gone.

Ekans flexed his coils happily, "Hey, thanks!" "Don't mention it." Medicham said, the fire around her fist went away.

"I hate to interrupt the exchange of 'Thank yous' but does anyone have any idea where that explosion took us?" Absol asked while looking around.

Zack looked around himself, and he saw a field in the shape of a diamond, a bunch of bats in the corner, some balls next to the bats, and the white squares that were on the field. The Human-turned Machop grinned as he got a pretty good idea where they were. "Hey, I know! We've landed in the middle of a Baseball field!" Zack told the other five.

"Oh wow! How can there be a Baseball field near Pokemon Square?" Ekans asked. "I'm getting the feeling that Explosion from those three random Clefairy blasted us miles away from Pokemon Square. And that means it might take us days to get back home." Absol explained. That made the other five Pokemon gasp after hearing that.

"Well, we did fly off in the sky for quite a while, now that I think about it." Gengar said. Medicham coughed and cleared her throat a little, "And we have been screaming for a long time. Can I get some water?" "Hang on, I got it." Totodile fired a Hydro Pump that left Medicham soaked and also refreshed in a way. "Thanks, I guess." Medicham said with an annoyed look on her face.

Zack turned to the Electabuzz Zappers to ask them some stuff. "Hey, what's going on here?" Zack asked.

"We were set to play a game here on this field." Mawile answered. "But it turns out each team is three players short according to Pinsir over there." Raichu added. He was pointing at the Bug-Type Pokemon still talking to Magmar and Electabuzz.

"Hold on! You were about to play a Baseball game, yet each team is short by three players? How is that even possible?" Gengar asked. "Turns out both team captains, Magmar and Electabuzz were too excited to do a head count." Dodrio's center head said. "And it turns out it doesn't matter how many heads we have." Dodrio's left head added. "We still count as one team member of the Erupting Magmars." Dodrio's right head finished.

"And what's the name of your team?" Totodile asked Farfetch'd. "We happen to be the Electabuzz Zappers!" Farfetch'd answered while holding his leek up proudly.

"Hey, looks like our luck's beginning to turn! We never got the chance to see an actual Baseball game before!" Ekans told Gengar and Medicham happily.

"Same here! Guess it's a lucky day for both Team Meanies and Team Revolution!" Totodile said happily.

Gengar scoffed at Zack, "You and your little friends are lucky that I was a fan of Baseball ever since I was young, or else I'd make you go away using my Shadow Ball!"

Zack glared at Gengar, "Not likely! I could easily blast you and your teammates away using my Flamethrower... with both hands tied behind my back... blindfolded!"

Gengar growled, "When these guys finish their Baseball game, our battle will pick up where it left off because of those Clefairy!"

"Fine!" Zack snapped.

Rhydon and Sudowoodo suddenly got between the two bickering Pokemon. "Uh, hate to get between you two while you're bickering at each other, but there might not be a Baseball game today." Sudowoodo said apologetically.

"Why not?" Zack asked. Gengar just blinked in shock.

"Because both teams are still three players short to play." Rhydon answered. Pinsir suddenly turned around, facing Electabuzz and Magmar. "Congratulations, gentlemen! You've got a deal!" Pinsir suddenly declared. Rhydon blinked, "...Until now."

"I've talked to my boss, Snorlax, and he'll allow these six to join your Baseball teams." Pinsir said, making Magmar and Electabuzz happy.

Getting an idea, Gengar smirked at Zack, "Well well, looks like there's been a change of plans! We'll settle the battle between Team Meanies and Team Revolution right here in a game of Baseball!" Zack smirked and nodded, "Sounds good to me! So, which team are you on?"

Gengar snickered, "Me, Ekans, and Medicham will join the Erupting Magmars!"

Zack nodded, "Very well then, that means me, Totodile, and Absol are joining the Electabuzz Zappers!"

"Fine then! It's on!" Gengar glared. "Oh, it's on alright!" Zack glared.

Electabuzz and Magmar blinked at the two teams. "Well, that was easy." Electabuzz said. "Very easy." Magmar agreed.

* * *

The sound of a cheering crowd can be heard in the stadium. The seats were filled with roaring fans, and it was time for the Baseball game to begin!

"Good afternoon Baseball fans from all over the world! The stadium is packed to the brim with fans, and they are shaking with excitement! Wouldn't you agree with me, Heracross?" One of the announcers in the announcer booth, Scizor, began to announce to the co-announcer, Heracross.

"Indeed I would, Scizor! Today, we have the Electabuzz Zappers facing off against the Erupting Magmars!" Heracross said.

"From the looks of it, both teams are pumped and ready to begin the game!" Scizor said. Both teams are indeed ready to play the game. All teammates of the Electabuzz Zappers were wearing yellow and black stripped uniforms with lightning bolt shaped marks in the middle of the shirts.

The Erupting Magmars were wearing red and orange uniforms with fire ball shaped marks in the middle of the shirts.

"Okay, team! It's time to show the world the might of the Electabuzz Zappers! If we believe we can win, then we just might be able to zap those Erupting Magmars like there's no tomorrow!" Electabuzz declared. "YEAH!" The Electabuzz shouted.

"Team, that crowd out there wants to see a Baseball game they'll never forget! I say we give them just that! We're the Erupting Magmars, and we aim to be the hottest Baseball team in the world! With the right attitude, we'll be able to burn the Electabuzz Zappers into a big pile of ashes!" Magmar declared. "ALRIGHT!" The Erupting Magmars cheered out loud.

Zack looked over at Team Meanies. "Totodile, Absol, huddle up!" Zack said. Team Revolution huddled up. "Guys, while we're playing with the Electabuzz Zappers, I think it might be beast if we keep an eye on Team Meanies." Zack told his teammates. "Good idea, Zack. They're the sneakiest team in all of Pokemon Square." Totodile agreed while sneaking a quick glance at Team Meanies. "They might even get some funny ideas." Absol agreed.

In the Erupting Magmars booth, Team Meanies huddled up as well. "Okay, Gengar, what's the plan?" Medicham asked. Gengar snickered, "Simple. This game will settle our battle once and for all. And I've been thinking it might be a good idea to give this team a little Team Meanies flare to make the game more interesting." Ekans laughed, "Gengar, that's so diabolical! I love it!"

"So, we all agree?" Zack asked Totodile and Absol. Absol nodded, "Right!" "If they try to bring out some of their Team Meanies flare, then we'll repay them with our own Team Revolution flare!" Totodile agreed. "Okay, ready?" Zack asked. Totodile and Absol nodded.

"Ready Meanies?" Gengar asked. "Set!" Ekans and Medicham answered.

"Aaaannnd... BREAK!" Team Revolution and Team Meanies finished off their meetings with a group slap from each team.

* * *

The umpire, an Exploud blew on a whistle.

"And the umpire blew the whistle!" Heracross announced.

"And that's the sign that the games about to begin!" Scizor announced. The crowd cheered once more while the Electabuzz Zappers took their places on the field and one of the Erupting Magmars went up to bat.

"Pitching for the Electabuzz Zappers is the captain himself, Electabuzz!" Scizor announced. Electabuzz was at the pitchers spot with a ball in his hand.

"And batting first for the Erupting Magmars is the Pokemon with shining eyes, Sableye!" Heracross announced. Sableye was at the home plate with a bat in his claws. Exploud, the umpire, was right behind him.

"Okay, may the best team come out on top!" Exploud said. "Now then... PLLLAAAAYYY BAAAAALLLL!" Exploud shouted the last part. Since he was close to Exploud, Sableye was literally blown away by Exploud's extremely loud voice and crashed between Ursaring and Rhydon in their team booth. "They just had to make that guy the umpire, didn't they?" Sableye groaned in pain. Ursaring and Rhydon felt sorry for their small teammate.

And, with Sableye back on home plate, Electabuzz got ready to pitch.

Electabuzz got ready for the wind up, and the pitch... And as Electabuzz threw the ball! And when Sableye got the bat ready... He swung it a little too early and Sudowoodo easily caught the ball! "Strike one!" Exploud yelled out.

It happened again when Electabuzz threw the ball. "Strike two!" Exploud yelled. And once more. "Strike three! YOOOOUUU'RE OUT!" Exploud shouted and unintentionally made Sableye fly off to the Erupting Magmars booth again. Safe to say, Sableye was seeing Staryus and Starmies after the second crash.

"Oh! And the poor little Sableye didn't even had a chance against Electabuzz's pitching skills!" Scizor said to Heracross. "He sure didn't, Scizor! And this is only the beginning of the game, and already the Erupting Magmars have one out! Hopefully, the next batter can cover for his teammate!" Heracross said.

"I should hope so, because batting next for the Erupting Magmars happens to be their captain, Magmar!" Scizor announced. Magmar took his place on home plate.

Electabuzz smirked to see his Baseball rival up to bat. "So, Magmar's up next, eh? Perfect time for me to show him my Thunder Ball!" Electabuzz said. He used his electricity and brought it over to the ball, making it look like a Thunder Ball.

"Oh? It looks like Electabuzz used his electricity on the game ball!" Heracross said, seeing what was going on. "So it would seem, Heracross! What does he plan to do?" Scizor wondered.

Electabuzz went for the wind up, and the pitch... He then threw the Thunder Ball!

While Magmar braced himself to hit the ball, Sudowoodo was beyond ready to catch the ball. "Yeah, you got this Captain! This guy's a pushover! Take it right down the middle of the plate! Come on, Captain! Let me have it!" Sudowoodo cheered rather quickly. Then the speed and power of the ball knocked Sudowoodo back into the wall, but he still caught the ball.

Sudowoodo smiled when he saw that he caught the ball. "That's the way to do it, Captain! That's the ticket! That's showing them the shocking might of the Electabuzz Zappers!" Sudowoodo cheered as he threw the ball back to Electabuzz who didn't even blink as he caught the ball.

Electabuzz got another Thunder Ball ready and went for the wind up, and the pitch... He threw the ball just as he did the last one!

Sudowoodo was ready for this one as well. But this time, Magmar was prepared with his own special play. "Let's see how your Thunder Ball can take the heat from my Fire Swing!" Magmar smirked. His bat caught on fire, via his own fire powers and managed to hit the ball.

"And Magmar counters Electabuzz's Thunder Ball with his fiery bat swing!" Scizor announced. "And it seems to have turned to Thunder Ball into a Fire Ball!" Heracross added as the crowd cheered again.

Mr. Mime ran to catch the ball. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" Mr. Mime yelled. While Mr. Mime managed to catch the ball, the heat made the Psychic-Type catch on fire and he ran around, screaming in fiery pain, but he still held on to the ball.

Farfetch'd and Raichu shrugged. "He got it." They said at the same time.

Scizor laughed at the sight of Mr. Mime on fire. "Ouch! I have a feeling, he'll be feeling that for weeks!" Scizor said. "Indeed he will, but that doesn't change the fact that the Erupting Magmars now have two outs and no one on any of the bases!" Heracross said. "Let's see if this next batter can change something for them!" Scizor said.

Gengar snickered as he took his place on home plate. He held the bat and got ready to swing.

Electabuzz chuckled, "Maybe I'll give this newcomer an Electabuzz Zapper's welcoming Slow Ball." And as Electabuzz threw the ball, it was going quite slowly towards Gengar.

Gengar snickered again, "This is too easy!" But as he swung, he missed. He tried again, and he missed again. One more time, and... He missed! "What? Are you kidding me!?" Gengar yelled angrily. Exploud looked it over. "I'm afraid not. By my count, I'd say that's a total of three strikes..." Exploud said, he was rather calm. "AND YOU'RE OUT!" Exploud suddenly shouted and knocked Gengar into a wall rather hard.

Zack walked over to Gengar. "That's what happens when you underestimate an opponent, even in Baseball." Zack grinned. Gengar glared at the Machop, "Save the comments for sometime after the first inning! The game has just begun!"

* * *

"And that's three outs! Which means it's the Electabuzz Zappers' turn to bat!" Scizor announced with the crowd cheered behind him.

"First up to bat is Absol!" Heracross announced. Zack walked up to Absol and whispered, "Remember the plan, just in case Team Meanies might try something."

Absol nodded and took his place at home plate. "Bat boy!" Absol called out. Turns out the bat boy was an actual Golbat carrying bats. Absol took a bat in his front paws and got ready for some swinging.

Magmar got ready to throw it while Absol was determined to hit it. But Absol missed on the first swing. "Strike one!" Exploud yelled out. Magmar threw it again, and like last time, Absol missed. "Strike two!" Exploud yelled.

Then, as Magmar got ready to throw another one, Zack decided to give his friend some advice. "Absol, remember the most important rule of Baseball! Keep your eye on the ball!" Zack called out. Absol nodded with a smile, "Right! Thanks, Zack!"

Then when Magmar threw the ball, Absol grunted as he managed to hit the ball. It flew across the field and it landed on the grass. And being the quick runner he is, Absol managed to make it to first base before anyone could pick the ball up.

"And Absol is safe on first!" Scizor announced. The crowd cheered for Absol.

Gengar growled as he picked up the ball. "Keep your eye on the ball, he says. Well, we'll make sure they keep their eyes on more than the ball!" Gengar declared and Ekans and Medicham agreed.

Totodile was up to bat next and Team Meanies sneaked behind the official, ready to set their plan in motion.

As Magmar threw the ball, Totodile managed to hit it and began to run the bases.

As Totodile and Absol ran to the first and second bases, Gengar quietly used Ekans to tie up Exploud while no one was looking. Then Medicham was in place as a fake umpire.

After that, Absol managed to get the second base and Totodile made it to first. "You're out!" Medicham declared like an umpire.

"What!?" Totodile didn't agree with the results. He marched up to Medicham, and got up to her face. "Now where did you get that bunch of crap? I'm safe!" Totodile yelled.

"I said you're out!" Medicham argued.

"I'm safe!" Totodile yelled.

"You're out!" Medicham argued.

"Safe!" Totodile yelled.

"Out!" Medicham yelled.

"Safe!" Totodile yelled.

"Out!" Medicham yelled.

"Safe!" Totodile yelled.

"Out!" Medicham yelled.

"Out!" Totodile yelled.

"Safe!" Medicham yelled.

"Out!" Totodile yelled.

"For the last time, I said you're safe! If you don't like it, then you can just leave the stadium!" Medicham yelled.

Totodile then shrugged and began to walk back to first base. "Sure thing, whatever you say. I'm safe." Totodile said.

Team Meanies snickered to each other... That is, until realization hit them like a ton of bricks. "Wait a minute!" Medicham yelled, but it was too late.

Gengar glared at Medicham, "I can't believe you fell for that! That's the oldest trick in the book, Medicham!" Then he bopped Medicham on the head with his Shadow Punch.

Magmar didn't look so happy about what was going on. Electabuzz laughed at his rival's face, "What's the matter, Magmar? A bit shocked by the progress my team's making so far?"

Magmar glared at Electabuzz, "Just you wait! My team will melt yours into nothing!"

* * *

And so, as the game progressed, the members of both the Electabuzz Zappers and the Erupting Magmars were giving it their all. While both teams gave it their best, the rivalry between Electabuzz and Magmar, not to mention the rivalry between Team Revolution and Team Meanies, was slowly turning the game into an all-out war.

"It's not over yet! We're now at the bottom of the ninth inning! The score is 67 to 64 with the Erupting Magmars in the lead!" Scizor announced. "It's still anyone's game, Scizor! The Electabuzz Zappers have two players on base and no outs!" Heracross announced. "That's right, Heracross! A Home Run is just the thing the Electabuzz Zappers need to win the game!" Scizor announced.

Gengar heard that and snickered with Ekans and Medicham close to him. "A Home Run, eh? Well, we'll just have to make sure they don't get it!" Gengar quietly told Ekans and Medicham.

"So, what's the plan, Gengar?" Medicham asked. "It involves getting those Team Revolution squirts off our case, right?" Ekans asked.

Gengar nodded, "Of course. Zack's up to bat next, I've got an idea to make sure he uses this." Gengar showed Ekans and Medicham a bat that seems to be ticking.

"What's it do?" Ekans asked. "And why is it ticking like that?" Medicham asked. "Simple. I've customized this bat myself as the game went on. Once Zack uses this to hit the ball... Kaboom! That Machop will never know what hit him." Gengar snickered.

Gengar then quietly went to the spare bats and placed his in the pile. Totodile spotted him doing that, and he gasped when he saw that Zack picked the bat Gengar just placed.

Gengar snickered to himself, "This is gonna be so good!"

As Zack was walking to home plate, Totodile ran over to his pal. "Zack, that sneaky Gengar's up to his Team Meanies tricks again! The bat you're holding is ticking!" Totodile whispered.

"Oh he did, did he?" Zack glanced to see Gengar hiding behind the bats. Zack looked at the ticking bat again. "So that's the trick, eh? Okay, Gengar, I'll humor you." Zack said to himself with a smirk on his face.

Zack took his place on home plate. Magmar suddenly snickered, "This will show Electabuzz that I'm the superior Baseball player. I'm gonna strike him out while blindfolded!" Magmar then put a blindfold around his eyes to block his sight.

Gengar chuckled to himself when he saw Magmar use a blindfold on himself. "This is even better than I thought!" Gengar said to himself.

As Magmar threw the ball, it went a little to the left from home plate, even as Zack swung the bat. "Ball one!" Exploud yelled out. "Oops! Missed it!" Zack playfully said.

Magmar threw the ball and it went to the right. "Ball two!" Exploud called. "Sorry, I missed again!" Zack apologized, still playing along.

Seeing what was going on, Gengar began to get pretty angry. "Strike one!" Exploud called out once Magmar threw the ball again. "Well, that's another miss." Zack still played.

Magmar threw another one, and Zack playfully missed it again. "Strike two!" Exploud called. "Man! Looks like my luck with this game's gone bad." Zack said. "Don't worry, son! You'll get it next time!" Exploud assured. Seeing this constant misses, Gengar has almost reached his boiling point.

The next ball went to the left. "Ball three!" Exploud called. Zack chuckled a little, "Well, I'm not good today!"

That did it, Gengar has finally reached his boiling point. "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!" Gengar yelled. "LIKE THIS!" He took Zack's place and snatched the bat just as Magmar got ready to throw the ball again.

Magmar threw the ball at Gengar, who was still angry and got ready to swing. However, since his anger made him forget what kind of bat he was holding...

 **KABOOM!**

The bat exploded once it made contact with the ball! That left Gengar black all over, dizzy, and holding a busted up explosive bat. "Daddy, you've hit a Home Run! Yay!" Gengar said, completely dazed. Then he fell on his back while Zack laughed a little as he got ready to get a new bat.

* * *

"It all comes down to this! The bases are loaded and only one out is left to go!" Scizor announced, even with the cheering crowd cheering loud.

"It could be anyone's game right now! It could go either way! Batting for the Electabuzz Zappers is Electabuzz himself! And Magmar is still pitching for the Erupting Magmars!" Heracross announced.

"That's right, Heracross! And judging by the glares they're giving sparks are flying as we come to the end of a white-hot Baseball match!" Scizor announced.

Magmar and Electabuzz were indeed glaring at each other. The bases were loaded with Zack on first base, Mawile on second base, and Raichu on third base. The tension between these two teams is now off the charts!

"This is it! It's time to put our rivalry to the ultimate test!" Electabuzz growled, tightening his grip on the bat.

"There's something we can agree on!" Magmar tightened his grip on the ball. "Now I use my ultimate pitch!" Magmar suddenly yelled before the ball caught on fire again, only the flames looked a bit more intense that when Magmar hit the ball in the first inning.

"Whoa! Would you look at that? The ball in Magmar's hand suddenly caught on fire!" Heracross exclaimed. "This must be part of Magmar's strategy! Let's watch what happens!" Scizor said.

Magmar was winding up. "So, you're gonna use your ultimate pitch? Looks like I'll just use my ultimate swing!" Electabuzz thought just before his powerful electricity went to his bat.

"Here it comes, Bolt Boy! **OVERHEATED PITCH!** " Magmar threw his Overheated Pitch over at Electabuzz.

"This is gonna be hot! Literally!" Ekans exclaimed. Medicham tried to shield her eyes, "Oh, I can't look!" Then she uncovered her eyes again, "But this is too good to miss!" Gengar laughed, "It's over now!"

"Here's my swing, Lava Man! **THUNDER SWING!** " Electabuzz unleashed his Thunder Swing and hit the hot ball so hard, that as it got hit, the ball pretty much fell apart.

"And Electabuzz hits the ball so hard, it's falling apart!" Scizor exclaimed. The crowd goes wild.

"GO GO GO!" Totodile and Absol shouted to the players on the field who began to run as Electabuzz did.

"GET THAT BALL!" Gengar shouted. Team Meanies and Magmar tried to catch the ball.

"And Magmar, Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham try to catch the ball! It's almost in their grasp..." Heracross started. The ball completely fell apart, and when it landed on the ground, Magmar and Team Meanies were in a mess of string. "...But they dropped it!" Heracross finished.

The crowd cheered loudly when Raichu reached home base, scoring for Electabuzz.

Magmar got pretty angry and pushed Team Meanies out of the way and began to wind the ball back to place.

"And Raichu scores one for the Electabuzz Zappers! Putting their current score at 65!" Scizor announced. Then Electabuzz ran passed first base. "Electabuzz makes it passed first base!" Heracross yelled.

Magmar was still fixing the ball as fast as he could. Mawile scores another one once she ran passed home base.

"Now Mawile scores for the Electabuzz Zappers! Now it's 67 to 66! Oh, and poor Magmar's still trying to put the ball back together!" Scizor yelled, even he and Heracross were getting excited.

Magmar was getting pretty worried and angry. Electabuzz zipped passed second base. "And now Electabuzz ran passed second base!" Heracross exclaimed.

Gengar was mad once he saw Zack ran across home base. Gengar growled as he and the other two Team Meanies member ran over to Magmar, "Hurry up! We've gotta win!" "Help me!" Magmar yelled. Team Meanies got to work to try and fix it.

"Now Zack the Machop has tied the game! Leaving both teams with 67 points each!" Scizor yelled in excitement. By now, everyone, even the announcers were on the edge of their seats.

Electabuzz ran passed third base and was determined to get to home base. "And now Electabuzz has made it through third base! It's all no up to Lady Luck on this one!" Heracross yelled.

Magmar got the ball fixed and threw it. But as he did, it fell apart again, even if he had Team Meanies to help. "Magmar still has the ball and is heading straight for home base!" Scizor yelled. Now everyone was standing up at the close match.

Magmar and Electabuzz were almost to home base. "THEY'RE ALMOST TO HOME BASE!" Scizor shouted. "OH BOY! THIS IS GONNA BE CLOSE!" Heracross shouted.

After that, Electabuzz and Magmar crashed at home base where Exploud was.

The crowd was waiting anxiously for the final results, but they also saw that both Electabuzz and Magmar were tangled up in the mess that was once the game ball.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we anxiously wait for the umpire to make his final decision." Scizor said quietly. Exploud looked carefully. Everyone was anxious, the crowd, the announcers, the players, Team Revolution, Team Meanies, and especially Electabuzz, and Magmar.

Exploud finally made his choice... "YOU'RE OUT!" Exploud shouted. And the crowd booed at that.

Saying that Electabuzz was unhappy with the result would be an understatement. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OUT!? I MADE IT! WHAT ARE YOU BLIND!?" Electabuzz shouted angrily, getting up to Exploud's face.

Scared by Electabuzz's reaction, Exploud quickly changed his mind. "HE'S SAFE!" Exploud shouted.

Now Magmar was the one that was literally boiling. "HEY, YOU ALREADY DECLARED HIM OUT! YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT NOW!" Magmar shouted angrily. And before anyone knew it, a fight broke out between most of the members of the Electabuzz Zappers and the Erupting Magmars.

"Oh! And now it's total chaos down there!" Heracross exclaimed. "Indeed it is, Heracross! I'll tell you one thing, I'd hate to be any poor sucker down on that field!" Scizor added.

The only ones not fighting on the field were Team Revolution and Team Meanies. In fact, they seemed pretty scared when they saw the many Pokemon using any Pokemon attacks on each other. "Odd, this game seemed more friendly on TV!" Totodile said. "That's because they usually edit these things out before showing it on TV." Absol said.

Ekans shook a bit, "Guys, I'm not gonna lie here, I'm getting pretty scared!" Medicham shook a bit herself, "That's okay. You're not the only one."

Zack and Gengar looked at each other. "You want to say it, or should I say it?" Gengar suddenly asked. "The honor's all yours." Zack answered. Gengar nodded, "Okay then." Then Gengar shouted in fear, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

Team Revolution and Team Meanies ran to get away. But, as they did, Electabuzz angrily fired his Thunder attack while Magmar fired his Overheat. Both attacks managed to hit Zack, Totodile, Absol, Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham as they screamed.

 **BOOM!**

The two attacks caused an explosion so big that it blasted the six Pokemon into the sky.

"Well, here we are again!" Ekans groaned. Totodile chuckled, "Deja vu, am I right?"

Gengar chuckled nervously, "Uh, what do you say we just call our battle off for now and just take a day off?" Zack immediately agreed to that, "I thought you'd never asked that! Both Team Revolution and Team Meanies could use a vacation!"

Medicham sighed happily, "Oh yes! A vacation sounds great!" Then she asked, "But, where would be a good place to take our vacation?"

"I think it's best to ask that question once we get closer to the ground." Absol answered. They were reminded that they were still pretty much flying in the sky.

"Well I've learned something about this whole experience." Totodile spoke up.

"What might that be, Totodile?" Zack asked.

"I've learned never play Baseball again and leave it to the professionals." Totodile said in annoyance. "Same here!" Zack, Absol, Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham agreed together. The six of them decided to relax as they kept blasting off to who knows where.

 **The End**


End file.
